Vacance au Camping (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: Kise est amoureux de Aomine, ne sachant pas comment faire pour le conquérir, il va demander de l'aide à Kuroko. Après discussion, ils décident d'aller en camping avec les membres de la génération des miracles. Comment va faire Kuroko pour les mettre ensemble? Que va-t-il se passait pendant cette semaine de camping? (KiseXAomine) ( léger petit MidoTaka, MuraHumo.)
1. Prologue- Corrigé

Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, c'est la premier fois que j'écrit sur ce couple (KiseXAomine) alors j'espère que sa vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

Prologue :

Kuroko se leva de son lit pour se rendre vers la porte d'entrée, on venait de toquer fortement à la porte, le bleu se demandait qui pouvait bien venir à une heure aussi tardive. On frappa de nouveau, il ouvrit la porte et il fut propulsé vers l'arrière par une personne qui le serra dans ses bras et il tomba au sol sous le coup de la surprise et au poids de la personne.

\- Kurokocchi. S'exclama un jeune homme en sanglotant.

\- Kise ? Mais que fais-tu ? Et pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Kuroko avec un ton neutre.

\- Kurokocchi, j'ai un problème, j'ai besoin de ton aide. S'exclama Kise en se frottant à Kuroko qui était toujours par terre.

\- Je vois, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te lever ? Tu m'écrases. Demanda le bleu.

\- C'est méchant Kurokocchi, tu es si insensible. Répondit Kise en se calmant.

kise se releva et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Kuroko l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour lui raconter son problème.

\- Désolé de débarquer comme ça, mais tu dormais alors qu'il n'est que 22 heures ? Demanda Kise en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Oui l'entraînement a été dur, comme c'est les vacances aujourd'hui la coach a voulu nous faire un entraînement intensif pour nous maintenir en forme avant les vacances. Expliqua le bleu en s'assoyant à son tour.

\- Oh je vois. Répondit Kise.

Un silence s'installa, Kise semblait gêner et triste à la fois, Kuroko le regarda fixement puis lui demanda :

\- Bon, dis-moi quel est ton problème Kise. Demanda-t-il en le fixant.

\- Rha arrête de me fixer comme sa Kurokocchi, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un et je sais que tu as réussi à mettre Midorimacchi et Takaocchi ensemble alors j'aurai aimé que tu m'aides aussi. Expliqua Kise en rougissant.

Kuroko resta silencieux et se contenta de le regarder fixement ce qui rendait Kise nerveux, ne tenant plus Kise s'exclama :

\- Bon réponds-moi Kurokocchi, c'est vraiment stressant quand tu me fixes comme ça. S'exclama le blond.

\- Je réfléchissais Kise, je vais t'aider, mais dis moi de qui tu es amoureux. Répondit Kuroko toujours avec un ton neutre.

Kise rougit soudainement, il détourna le regard et il lui répondit :

\- Aominecchi. Répondit-il simplement.

Kuroko ne sembla pas étonner, il lui sourit et lui répondit :

\- Ça fait un moment que tu es amoureux de lui, non ? Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu soudainement de l'aide ? Demanda Kuroko soudainement curieux.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je suis amoureux de lui depuis le collège, en fait j'avais abandonné l'idée en voyant qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux filles au gros sein. Mais il vient de se passer quelque chose d'étonnant. Expliqua le blond en rougissant.

\- Quelque chose d'étonnant ? Demanda Kuroko.

\- J'étais en train de me balader en ville en pensant à Aomine, quand soudain je les vus, il se rendait au terrain de basket. Alors je les suivis en pensant pouvoir jouer avec lui, quand je les rattrapai il jouait déjà alors je les appelais, il m'a regardé et on a commencé à parler et je lui ai proposé de faire un, un contre un, il a accepté. On a commencé à jouer, tout se passer bien, quand soudain… Commença-t-il à expliquer.

Flash-back :

Kise marchait tranquillement dans la rue en pensant comme toujours à Aomine, l'homme dont il était amoureux, soudain il aperçut Aomine dans la rue d'en face, il semblait se rendre au terrain de basket en vue de sa tenue et du ballon de basket qu'il tenait dans la main. Kise le suivit, il le rattrapa, mais Aomine jouer déjà, alors Kise décida de l'appeler pour qu'il le remarque.

\- Yo Aominecchi, c'est rare de te voir jouer. S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Aomine se stoppa dans sa course et le regarda, il lui souriait ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Oh Yo Kise, oui c'est rare en effet, depuis que j'ai perdu contre Kagami j'ai de nouveau envie de jouer et de m'entraîner, c'est grâce à lui. Mais ne va pas lui répéter hein, je vais passer pour un con sinon. Répondit Aomine.

À l'entente de ses mots, Kise sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement, il se reprit et il lui répondit :

\- Je ne lui dirai rien ne t'inquiète pas et puis je ne le vois pas souvent, tu as vraiment changé Aominecchi tu es redevenu comme avant. C'est génial. S'exclama le blond joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

À son grand étonnement il fit Aomine rougir et détourner le regard, il sourit et lui dit :

\- Ça te dit un match ? Demanda Kise en souriant.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Le premier à 20 points à gagner. Répondit le bleu avec un grand sourire.

Kise se plaça en face de lui, le match débuta, Aomine ne lâchait rien, quand Kise pensait l'avoir feinté et pouvoir marquer, Aomine le rattrapait et reprenait le ballon et il marquait. Après 10 minutes de match, il y avait 15-10 pour Aomine, Kise était presque à bout, mais il tenait. Aomine avait le ballon il allait attaquer, mais soudainement il perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber en derrière, Kise se précipita pour le rattraper, il lui prit le bras, mais Aomine était plus lourd qu'il en avait l'air alors il tomba à son tour.

Kise avait fermé les yeux sur le coup, quand il les rouvrit, il rougissait fortement en se rendant compte de leur position des plus provocante. Kise était à califourchon sur Aomine et avait son visage à quelque centimètre du sien, leur nez se toucher pour dire qu'il était proche. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'était les rougeurs sur les joues de Aomine, inconsciemment il s'était rapproché de lui, il ferma les yeux quelque instant pour profiter du moment puis Aomine lui dit :

\- Kise ? Tu pourrais te lever s'il te plaît, tu es lourd. Dit-il en rougissant et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le relever un peu.

\- Oh oui pardon. Répondit le blond en se relevant et en rougissant aussi.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, puis après quelques minutes à se fixer, Aomine se tourna et alla prendre le ballon qui était parti loin après la chute.

\- Bon, je dois partir, on reprendra le match un autre jour. À plus Kise. Dit-il en partant du terrain.

\- À plus. Marmonna Kise en baissant la tête.

" C'était quoi ça ? Je rêve ou il rougissait ? Pourquoi ? " Pensa Kise en se rendant chez Kuroko.

Fin du Flack Back.

En racontant la fin, Kise avait commencé à rougir et à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, Kuroko l'écouta attentivement en gardant son expression neutre. Kuroko resta silencieux ce qui énerva légèrement Kise, puis Kuroko lui répondit :

\- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, Aomine n'est pas du genre à rougir pour si peu, à moins qu'il soit amoureux de toi ou au moins attiré par toi. Expliqua Kuroko en souriant.

\- T'est sérieux ? Non Aominecchi n'est pas ce genre de personne, il n'est pas gay, il est le seul de la génération des miracles à ne pas être de ce bord-là. Mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemble quand même. Alors tu veux bien m'aider ? Demanda Kise en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

Kuroko lui fit oui de la tête, puis il sembla réfléchir, Kise attendait qu'il lui trouve une bonne idée. Après 5 minutes de silence Kuroko sembla avoir trouvé quelque chose, il se leva et alla dans une autre pièce, sûrement sa chambre selon Kise, Kuroko réapparu et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Kise.

\- Pourquoi tu es allé chercher ton téléphone ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé une idée ? Demanda Kise curieux.

\- Oui j'ai trouvé une idée, aimes-tu le camping ? Demanda Kuroko.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Aominecchi. Répondit Kise incrédule.

Kuroko lui expliqua alors son idée, il voulait inviter Aomine à aller au camping avec lui, ce qui surprit Kise, puis Kuroko ajouta qu'il pensait inviter les autres membres de la génération des miracles et leur copain respectif, dont Midorima avec Takao, Murasakibara avec Himuro.

\- Attend Kuroko, si tu veux tous les inviter il y aura aussi Akashicchi, non ? Demanda Kise.

\- Non je préfère éviter de l'inviter et puis je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera, je vais inviter Kagami et faire en sorte que tu dormes dans la même tente que Aomine. Expliqua Kuroko avec un ton neutre.

\- HEIN ? Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Demanda Kise incrédule.

\- Facile, comme ils sont en couple, ils se mettront ensemble dans la tente, et moi je me mettrai avec Kagami, donc il ne reste que vous deux. Je leur dirai de prendre une tente de deux pour eux, et quand j'appellerai Aomine je lui dirai de ne pas prendre de tente que j'ai tout prévu comme cela, il sera obligé de se mettre avec toi. Et pour ce qui est de le faire tomber amoureux de toi je m'en charge. Expliqua Kuroko en souriant.

\- Whoa, pas bête Kuroko, merci beaucoup Kurokocchi. S'exclama Kise en le serrant dans ses bras.

Après avoir tout planifié, Kuroko appela tous les autres membres, qui après quelque minute de discussion acceptèrent, Midorima lui avait dit que Takao serait d'accord, pareil pour Himuro. Ce fut plus difficile pour Kagami qui n'avait pas très envie au début, mais qui céda au bout de 10 minutes de négociation et enfin il s'allait demander au principal concerner qui répondit tout de suite à l'appel de Kuroko :

\- Tetsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Il est tard. Râla Aomine.

\- Oui je sais désoler de te déranger, mais je voulais te demander si ça t'intéresser d'aller en camping avec moi et les autres. Demanda Kuroko avec un ton calme.

\- Les autres ? C'est-à-dire ? Précise. Répondit Aomine.

\- Bah, Midorima, Murasakibara, leurs coéquipiers, Kagami et Kise. Répondit le bleu.

\- Les coéquipiers ? Tu parles de Takao et Himuro ? Mais pas celui de Kise ? Demanda Aomine surpris.

\- Non son coéquipier n'est pas disponible, alors tu veux bien ? On y va pendant une semaine, on pourra faire des matchs, là où on va il y a un terrain de basket. Expliqua le bleu en précisant bien la dernière phrase pour le convaincre.

\- OK, on part quand ? Demanda Aomine après 5 minutes de réflexion.

Kuroko lui expliqua le déroulement du départ et de ce qu'il devait emporter, après avoir raccroché Kise lui sauta au cou en le remerciant et en pleurant de joie. Kuroko avait décidé de partir dans deux jours, c'est-à-dire le 2 août, ils devaient prendre le train à 10 h 30 pour arriver un peu avant midi.

On retrouvait donc Kise et Kuroko à l'entrée de la gare en attendant les autres arrivées, Midorima et Takao furent les premiers à arriver, suivi de Murasakibara et Himuro. Kise commençait à stresser en ne voyant pas Aomine arrivé, Kagami était arrivé peu après son frère.

\- Bon, il fait quoi Aominecchi ? Demanda Kise impatient.

\- Tais-toi Kise, il ne va pas tarder. S'énerva Midorima.

\- Mais eu, Takao dit quelque chose à ton copain il est méchant avec moi. Se plaint-il à Takao qui était un bon ami à lui.

\- Que veux-tu Shin-chan est comme ça, on y peut rien. Rigola Takao en voyant son "copain" rougir.

\- Tais-toi Takao. Ajouta Midorima en détournant le regard gêner.

Sens suivi une petite dispute entre les deux amoureux, ce qui fit rire les autres, soudain une voix familière annonça :

\- Vous en faites du bruit, si j'aurai su je ne serai pas venu. S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Pff, tu es en retard Aomine. Râla Midorima.

\- Rho ça va hein, je ne suis pas du matin, bon on y va ? Demanda Aomine agacé.

Quand Aomine remarqua Kise, il rougissait soudainement et détourna le regard, ce qui surprit Kise qui ne comprit pas sa réaction. Ils partirent vers la gare ou le train les attendait pour partir au camping.

Voila j'espère que sa vous a plut, le premier chapitre bientôt ;).


	2. Chapitre 1 : 1er journée- Corrigé

Chapitre I :

On retrouve nos 8 basketteurs dans le train qui les emmène au camping, chacun était de son côté, Midorima et Takao étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Midorima lisait un livre pendant que Takao parlait sans que son copain ne l'écoute. Murasakibara et Himuro étaient aussi ensemble, Murasakibara mangeait des chips en regardant le paysage quant à Himuro il écoutait de la musique. Kagami et Kuroko parlaient ensemble, le bleu lui racontait le pourquoi de ce voyage et son plan pour mettre Aomine et Kise ensemble, pour ces deux-là ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, mais ils ne parlaient pas, Kise était perdu dans ses pensées et regardait le paysage sans faire attention à Aomine qui était en face de lui et qui semblait le regarder, Kise avait un regard triste, ce qui intriguait Aomine.

 _" C'est quoi ce regard, lui qui est d'habitude si joyeux et qui n'arrête pas de crier à tout va, mais là rien, ce n'est pas normal, est-ce qu'il a un problème ? Peut-être que je devrais lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas. Non mais tu t'entends Aomine, n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas inquiet pas du tout. Depuis l'incident au terrain je n'arrête pas d'y penser, on aurait dit qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais je dois me faire des idées et puis tant mieux qu'il ne m'est pas embrassé je ne suis pas gay. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air triste, on dirait qu'il ne va pas bien, il est peut-être malade, non c'est con s'il était malade il ne serait pas venu. Rha arrête de penser à ça, ça ne te regarde pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur me fait mal, Pourquoi ? "_ Pensa Aomine pendant tout le trajet.

Aomine fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrêt du train, ils se levèrent et sortirent avec toutes leurs affaires, arrivés dehors ils se dirigèrent vers la gare où ils devaient prendre un bus pour arriver au camping. Le camping était un endroit assez libre où on peut s'installer où on voulait mais il fallait tout de même s'inscrire au registre, sur ce camping on peut trouver différents terrains, un terrain de basket, un de volley et un de foot, mais aussi plusieurs petits restaurants pour les campeurs. Après 10 minutes de trajet ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du camping où il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes, des familles, des jeunes couples ou des adolescents comme eux, ils marchèrent tranquillement en direction de l'accueil ou il fallait prévenir de leur présence et inscrire son prénom et nom sur le registre.

\- Bon, vous allez installer les tentes pendant que moi et Aomine on va s'inscrire. Annonça Kuroko calmement.

Les autres acceptèrent et se dirigèrent déjà vers un endroit calme, Aomine n'eut pas le temps de protester et était déjà tirer par Kuroko vers l'accueil, pendant qu'il marchait Kuroko se décida à commencer son plan.

\- Dis-moi Aomine, tu as vu le comportement de Kise ? Il avait l'air triste, c'est-tu pourquoi ? Demanda Kuroko avec un ton neutre.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué et puis ça ne nous regarde pas, il ira mieux dans pas longtemps. Il adore le camping donc ça devrait aller. Répondit Aomine non-sens rougir légèrement.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il aime le camping, c'est pour ça que j'ai proposé de venir ici, je savais que ça lui plairait. Ajouta Kuroko en souriant.

\- Hein ? Tu nous as invités ici juste pour Kise ? Demanda Aomine incrédule.

Kuroko ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer sa route, ils arrivèrent à l'accueil par chance il n'y avait personne, donc ça irait vite. Après c'être inscrit ils partirent chercher les autres qui devaient trouver un endroit calme et assez éloigné des autres campeurs, en marchant ils ne parlaient pas, soudain au loin ils pouvaient voir leurs amis en train d'installer leurs tentes.

\- Hé vous auriez pu nous attendre pour savoir qui camperait avec qui, bande de traître. S'indigna Aomine.

Les autres le regardèrent et regardèrent ensuite Kuroko qui lui annonça :

\- Aomine, c'est normal qu'ils se soient mis ensemble puisque qu'ils sont en couple, donc il est normal qu'ils partagent la même tente. Expliqua Kuroko en allant aider Kagami à installer leur tente.

\- Hein ? Sérieux ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu te mets avec Bakagami ? Tetsu. Demanda Aomine incrédule.

\- Oui, donc toi tu te mets avec Kise, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda le bleu en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Je… Enfin… Non ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit Aomine en détournant le regard et en rougissant légèrement.

Kise fut surpris de sa réaction, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et sorti la tente, puis il regarda Aomine et lui demanda :

\- Tu viens m'aider Aominecchi ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Aomine rougit, il se secoua la tête et parti l'aider, les autres avait trouvé ce petit coin tranquille avec une petite rivière en contre-bas, on peut entendre l'eau de là où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient à 10 minutes de marche de l'accueil là ou se trouvaient les petits restaurants, quant au différents terrains ils étaient à l'opposer de l'accueil et à 15 minutes de la ou ils se trouvaient, l'endroit idéal selon eux.

Après une heure à se débattre avec les tentes et le bois pour le feu, ils avaient enfin fini, ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller manger un petit morceau, surtout un gros morceau pour Kagami et Aomine qui était des ventres sur pattes. Pendant qu'ils mangèrent ils commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant ces 7 jours de vacances.

\- Et on va faire quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda Murasakibara en mangeant des chips.

\- Arrête de manger des chips Murasakibara on est dans un restaurant là. Râla Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Je n'y peux rien j'adore les chips plus que le reste et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Midorima. Expliqua le violet en mangeant encore ses chips.

\- Pff, je ne sais pas moi, demande à Kuroko c'est lui qui nous a invités. Ajouta Midorima.

Le violet regarda Kuroko qui mangeait sagement dans son coin en regardant Aomine et Kise.

\- On pourrait faire le tour du camping pour voir tout ce qu'i voir et puis on pourrait jouer au terrain de basket. Proposa-t-il en les regardant tous.

Les autres firent oui de la tête ayant de la nourriture dans leur bouche, après avoir décidé de leur journée, ils finirent de manger en silence, les autres clients les regardèrent surpris par leur taille et leur forte présence, mais surtout on entendait des murmures de jeunes filles qui reconnaissaient le mannequin Kise Ryota.

\- Décidément Kise, tu es de plus en plus connu à ce que je vois, elles sont à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Rigola Takao.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je fais de plus en plus de photo pour les grandes marques de luxes donc je reçois encore plus de demande, j'ai même reçu une demande pour une pub. S'exclama joyeusement Kise.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de rigoler tous les deux, les autres étaient désespérés devant leur rigolade. Midorima voyait d'un mauvais œil leur relation qui était apparemment proche, mais le plus étonnant était Aomine qui semblait irrité.

 _" Ça m'énerve, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis énervé en les voyant tous les deux proches ? Ce n'est pas logique, est-ce que je serai jaloux de leur amitié ? Je dis n'importe quoi. Reprend toi Aomine."_ Pensa Aomine en se secouant la tête.

Kuroko ayant vu que Aomine semblait irrité sourit et demanda :

\- Dite moi, Kise, Takao, je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche. Dit-il en souriant et en montrant discrètement Aomine à Kise.

Kise sembla comprendre et répondit en mettant son bras sur les épaules de Takao :

\- Oui c'est vrai, après le match contre Shutoku je me suis rapproché de Kazucchi et on a découvert qu'on avait plusieurs points en communs alors on s'est revu plusieurs fois. Hein Kazucchi. S'exclama Kise en souriant.

\- Ouais, Ryo. Répondit Takao joyeusement.

Kuroko constata que la réponse de Kise énerva Aomine qui essayait de se calmer ou de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas énervé, Midorima était lui aussi énervé mais il ne le montrait pas. Après avoir fini de manger ils retournèrent à leurs tentes pour ensuite faire leur petit tour dans le camping, tout en marchant ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils ont découvert qu'il y avait une piscine couverte et une découverte. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils marchaient, ils se dirigèrent à présent au terrain de basket pour faire un petit match, arrivés à destination ils firent deux équipes composer d'un côté : Aomine, Kise, Takao, Himuro et de l'autre : Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara et Kuroko.

Ils se mirent en place et commencèrent à jouer, l'équipe de Kagami réussit à avoir la balle, mais Takao leur vola la balle et la passa à Himuro, les mouvements s'enchaînaient, les voles encore plus, Kuroko et Takao étaient en duel constant pour avoir la balle le premier. Aomine et Kagami étaient à fond et avaient plupart du temps la balle, les autres leur passaient la balle et les laissaient s'affronter, on les voyait tous avec un grand sourire, ils aimaient jouer ensemble. Les campeurs qui étaient aux alentours les regardaient à présent avec fascination et les encourageaient à jouer à fond, après 30 minutes de jeu ils s'arrêtèrent totalement épuisés, ils étaient à égalité.

\- Pff j'en peux plus, je suis mort, allez y mollo les gars, on n'est pas aussi fort que vous deux. Râla Takao en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- On n'y peut rien si vous êtes moins fort que nous deux et comme dirait Aomine, le seul qui puisse NOUS battre, c'est nous-même. Rigola Kagami en voyant Aomine s'énerver.

\- Hé oh ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as battu une fois que ça va forcément se reproduire, ne rêve pas Bakagami. S'exclama Aomine.

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler ensemble, et après 10 minutes de pause ils reprirent le match, étant tous assez épuisés Kagami et Aomine jouèrent moins vite que tout à l'heure et laissèrent les autres jouer plus. Cette fois-ci ils jouèrent que 15 minutes, ils s'écroulèrent tous les 8 au sol pour reprendre un peu de leur souffle, l'équipe de Aomine avait gagné 100 à 99.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit Bakagami, je suis plus fort que toi. S'exclama Aomine.

\- Aho. Répondit seulement Kagami à bout de souffle.

Les campeurs présents les applaudissaient, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un match comme cela avec presque tous les membres de la génération des miracles. Après avoir repris leurs souffles ils retournèrent à leur tente pour se reposer, il était 17 h 30 quand ils allèrent dans leurs tentes respectives, Aomine et Kise semblaient gênés d'être seuls dans leur tente mais ils ne le montrèrent pas et se reposèrent comme les autres.

Vers 19 heures, ils se rendirent dans le même restaurant que celui de midi, ils commandèrent la même chose, tout en mangeant ils parlèrent de nouveau, ils se disputaient par moments mais après ils rigolaient de nouveau ensemble. Kuroko surveillait les réactions de son ancien coéquipier pour voir si Kise avait une chance ou non, quant à Aomine il n'arrêtait pas de penser au moment où Kise était tombé sur lui et qu'il avait été très proche l'un de l'autre. Le bleu avait demandé à Kise de rester proche de Takao pour pouvoir rendre jaloux Aomine, ce qui semblait bien marcher, pour Kuroko c'était clair que Aomine et Kise finiraient ensemble à la fin de ce camping. Après avoir mangé ils retournèrent à leur emplacement, ou ils firent un feu pour faire griller des marshmallows, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien quand soudain Aomine demanda :

\- Au faîte, vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il à Midorima et Takao.

Midorima rougit et détourna le regard ce qui fit rigoler son copain qui lui répondit :

\- Ça va faire 6 mois qu'on est ensemble, mais c'était assez mal parti, je suis tombé amoureux de lui en début d'année, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais puis un jour Kuroko et venu me voir et il décida de m'aider à sortir avec lui. Expliqua Takao en souriant.

\- Oh je vois, qu'a fait Tetsu pour que vous sortiez ensemble ? Demanda Aomine curieux en regardant Kuroko qui lui souriait.

\- Et bien, on a décidé de rendre Shin-chan jaloux, j'ai tout d'abord commencé à arrêter de lui parler et ensuite de le rendre jaloux en me rapprochant d'une autre personne. Ajouta Takao en rougissant légèrement.

\- Une autre personne ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Oui, et cette personne était Ryo, je m'entendais bien avec lui, alors je lui ai demandé de m'aider et il a accepté. On a commençait à se voir pour être encore plus proche puis Ryo venait me chercher au lycée on passait nos journées ensemble. Un jour ou Ryo et moi on était au terrain de basket Shin-chan nous a suivi et par pur hasard quand il est arrivé au terrain Ryo et moi étais en train de s'embrasser. Shin-chan a vu rouge et il m'a tiré loin de Ryo et puis bah il s'est passé ce qui devait se passer il m'a embrassé puis on A.. Expliqua-t-il mais fut arrêté par Midorima qui avait mis sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir la suite, idiot. Râla le vert en rougissant.

Les autres se mirent à rigoler de la réaction de leur camarade, puis après s'être calmés Aomine regarda Murasakibara puis son copain et demanda :

\- Vous aussi, Tetsu vous a aidé ? Demanda Aomine en souriant.

\- Oui et non, en fait, on s'aimait mais on ne se l'avait pas encore avoué, Kuroko nous a juste aidés pour qu'on s'avoue nos sentiments à l'autre. Mais on peut dire que oui. Et pour le remercier de nous avoir aidés je l'est à mon tour aider à sortir avec Taiga. Expliqua Himuro en souriant à son frère qui rougissait.

\- Oh je vois. Un vrai cupidon ce Tetsu. Dit le bleu en tapant sur l'épaule de son ancienne ombre.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, au faites Kuroko c'est quand que tu aideras Ryo avec son coup de coeur ? Demanda Takao en fessant un clin d'œil à Kise qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Bah alors Kise tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais amoureux. S'exclama Aomine en rigolant.

Sauf qu'à l'intérieur de lui, Aomine senti son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ses mots, _" Pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal ? Est-ce que ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il aime quelqu'un ? Je ne suis pas gay, ce n'est pas logique, pourtant j'ai mal."_ Pensa Aomine.

\- Eu oui je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais c'est vrai je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. Répondit Kise en rougissant.

\- Et, est-ce que je la connais ? Demanda Aomine curieux et un peu triste.

\- Non, mais pour répondre à ta question Kazucchi oui j'ai déjà demandé de l'aide à Kurokocchi. Répondit Kise gêné.

Puis ils continuèrent de parler des amoureux, de la personne dont est amoureux Kise, puis ils parlèrent de basket, des futurs matchs et d'autres choses. Vers 22 heures, Midorima et Takao allèrent se coucher étant tous les deux fatigués, vite suivis par Murasakibara et Himuro, Kagami et Kuroko restèrent encore 15 minutes puis allèrent à leur tour se coucher.

\- Bon bah si tout le monde va se coucher, on va en faire de même, je suis crevé, tu viens aussi Aominecchi ? Demanda Kise en lui souriant.

Aomine senti son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure en le voyant lui sourire comme cela, Aomine se leva et suivi Kise jusqu'à la tente, ils avaient placé les tentes en rond mais pas trop près les uns des autres pour ne pas gêner les couples. Ils se mirent en pyjama et rentrèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage, ils étaient tous les deux gêner de se retrouver comme cela dans la même tente.

\- Bonne nuit Aominecchi. Dit-il en se calant dans son sac.

\- Bonne nuit Kise. Répondit Aomine.

Ils se couchèrent et firent le point de cette journée dans leur tête.

 _" Bon bah ça, c'est bien passé, Aominecchi avait l'air d'être jaloux que je m'entende bien avec Kazucchi, mais je ne dois pas trop me faire d'idée je serai déçu s'il ne ressent rien pour moi. J'aurai préféré qu'il n'apprenne pas que j'aime quelqu'un mais bon tant pis ça le rendra peut-être jaloux. Rha je l'aime énormément s'il savait. "_ Pensa Kise en s'endormant.

 _" Je suis Décidément fou, d'abord je n'arrête pas de penser à l'incident au terrain, en plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurai aimé qu'il m'embrasse, maintenant je suis énervé parce qu'il est proche de Takao et là je me sens mal en sachant qu'il aime quelqu'un. Je suis malade c'est sûrement ça, je déraille, il n'y a que les filles amoureuses pour penser comme ça. "Amoureuse"? Non mais je suis fou ou quoi. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui, surtout pas. Rha ça me saoule "_ Pensa Aomine en s'endormant.

Fin.


	3. Chapitre 2 : 2ème journée- Corrigé

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de ma nouvelle fiction, je m'excuse pour mon énorme retard, j'ai eu un soucis avec mon ordinateur qui est parti en réparation, pendant ce temps je prendrai mon ancienne ordinateur alors pas de soucis a ce faire pour les chapitres suivant.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre II :

Aomine fut réveillé par des conversations dehors, sûrement ses camarades, il se redressa doucement et constata que Kise dormait toujours. Kise avait un air enfantin quand il dormait, un sourire illuminait son visage, le bleu rougi en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait Kise mignon.

 _" Mignon? Et puis quoi encore, hier je n'ai pas arrêté de le regarder et de penser à lui, il faut que je me reprenne, aujourd'hui je ne le regarderai pas, non pas une seule fois."_ Pensa Aomine.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kise qui s'étirait et qui le regarda en souriant :

\- Salut, tu as bien dormi? Demanda Kise en se redressant.

\- Eu... Salut, oui et toi? Demanda Aomine en se reprenant.

\- Oui nickel, les autres sont déjà réveillés apparemment, on sort? Demanda le blond.

Aomine lui répondit oui, ils sortirent de leur sac de couchage puis de la tente, les autres les regardaient en souriant.

\- Alors bien dormi? Demanda Takao avec plein de sous-entendu que compris Kise.

\- Oui, on a bien dormi et vous? Demanda Kise en souriant et en rougissant.

Les autres lui répondirent que oui, il était déjà 10h30 alors les autres avait déjà déjeuné ce qui signifiait qu'Aomine et Kise devraient aller manger seuls tous les deux au petit restaurant.

\- Vous auriez pu nous attendre quand même. Râla Aomine.

\- On est levé depuis 8 h, on n'allait pas vous attendre, allez déjeuner au lieu de vous plaindre. Répondit Midorima.

Aomine allait lui répondre mais Kise l'arrêta et le tira par le bras en lui disant :

\- laisse Aominecchi, allons manger. S'exclama le blond en le tirant.

Le bleu se laissa faire et suivis Kise en silence, les deux garçons étaient assez gênés et n'osez pas parler. Arriver à destination, ils s'installèrent à une table pour deux et commandèrent un petit déjeuner complet. Les deux adolescents n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot, Kise allez dire quelque chose mais deux filles les interpellèrent :

\- excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Kise Ryota? Le mannequin? Demanda l'une d'elles visiblement gênée.

Celle qui venait de parler était brune les cheveux très longs, les yeux marron et elle était assez fine. Son amie quant à elle était blonde assez court avec des yeux bleus et était un peu plus fort que son amie.

\- Eu, oui c'est bien moi. Répondit Kisé en souriant.

\- OH, j'y crois pas, tu vois c'était bien lui, mon amie ne croyait pas que le grand mannequin Kisé pourrait se trouver dans un camping comme celui-là. Ajouta la brune moins gêné qu'avant.

\- Oh je vois, je suis en vacances avec des amis. Comme vous deux. Répondit-il en souriant toujours.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est donc l'un de vos amis? Demanda la brune en regardant Aomine.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Aomine Daiki, un ami du collège. Et vous comment vous vous appelez? Demanda Kise.

\- Moi c'est Sakura et elle sait Akira. Enchanté. Répondit Sakura en tendant la main à Aomine.

Aomine la regarda fixement puis il lui serra la main.

\- Enchantée Sakura et Akira. Répondit le bleu en leur souriant.

Les deux filles rougissaient, Aomine était très beau quand il souriait, Akira serra la main à Aomine.

\- On va vous laisser tranquille, peut-on prendre une photo ensemble Kise? Demanda Sakura en lui montrant son téléphone.

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondit Kise en souriant.

Ils prirent plusieurs photos, même une avec Aomine qui semblait un peu irriter de la présence des deux admiratrices mais ne le montra pas en se contentant de sourire sur les photos.

Les deux filles partirent en laissant les deux garçons de nouveau seul, la serveuse arriva avec leurs petits déjeuners.

\- Pff, je me fais accoster de plus en plus. Soupira-t-il en mangeant une tartine.

\- Bah arrête alors. Répondit Aomine en mangeant à son tour.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter j'adore le mannequinat mais la popularité est très embêtante quand je suis en vacances surtout quand je suis avec des amis. Ajouta le blond.

\- Oh faite, la personne dont tu es amoureuse ce ne serait pas une de tes fans? Demanda Aomine curieux.

\- Eu... Non, ce n'est pas une fane... Dit-il en rougissant.

\- À d'accord, dit pour l'histoire avec Takao, il a dit que vous vous étiez embrassé et que c'est par pur hasard que Midorima vous est vu, alors pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé si ce n'était pas pour le rendre jaloux? Demanda Aomine en rougissant légèrement.

Kise le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre lui demander sa, il se reprit et répondit :

\- En fait, ce jour-là je lui avais dit que sa serai bien si Midorimacchi nous voient en train de s'embrasser alors on sait comme qui dirait entraîner pour le vrai moment. Pour le coup on a eu de la chance que Midorimacchi vienne. Répondit Kise en rougissant et en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Oh je vois. Répondit simplement Aomine.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, en ce parlant que rarement, ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leur penser.

 _" Ok, je suis décidément bizarre en ce moment, je me sens bizarre en sa présence, pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi fort quand il est là? Et pourquoi suis-je aussi irrité quand je vois des filles auprès de lui? Je ne peux pas être "amoureux", je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux mais quand même je sais comment reconnaître quand on l'est. Rha je ne devrai même pas l'envisager, depuis quand je trouve Kise beau et attirant? Ce n'est pas moi ça, peut-être que la chute au terrain ma retourner la tête. Quand j'y pense Kise c'était drôlement rapprocher de moi, comme s'il voulait m'embrasser. Mais il n'est pas gay je dois me tromper il n'avait pas l'intention de m'embrasser. Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive? "_ Pensa Aomine en mangeant.

\- Aominecchi? Aominecchi? Tout va bien? Tu fais une drôle de tête. S'exclama Kise en le voyant avoir une tête bizarre.

\- Hein? Oh non tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, on devrait y aller les autres doivent nous attendre. Répondit le bleu en se secouant la tête pour se reprendre que ses sensations n'étaient pas réelles.

Ils finirent de manger et sortirent du restaurant pour rejoindre les autres, en chemin ils ne parlèrent pas. Arrivés aux tentes, les deux garçons rougissaient légèrement en voyant Takao assis sur les genoux de Midorima qui était en train de s'embrasser, mais pas un petit bisou non là c'était un roulage de pelle digne d'un bon porno. Après s'être remis de se choc, surtout pour Aomine, Kise se racla la gorge pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là.

Les deux amoureux se décollèrent à contre cœur pour se remettre assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en rougissant fortement ce qui fit sourire Kise.

\- Désolés de vous interrompre les amoureux, mais où sont les autres? Demanda Kise en souriant.

\- Oh ils sont partis chercher de la nourriture au magasin non loin du camping, comme ça on pourra manger ici au lieu d'aller au restaurant. Répondit Takao visiblement pas gêné.

\- Ah d'accord, on fait quoi en les attendant? Demanda Aomine qui c'était remis de ce choc.

 _" Non d'un chien, ça c'était du roulage de pelle, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois deux mecs s'embrasser, je suis moins dégoûté que je ne le pensais. Ça veut dire que Kise et Takao se sont embrassés comme ça? "_ Pensa Aomine en rougissant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ryo tu veux faire quoi? Demanda Takao en lui souriant.

\- Je jouerai bien au foot, ça fait un moment que je n'y ai pas joué, ça vous tente? Demanda Kise en souriant.

Les autres acceptèrent, ils décidèrent de laisser un mot pour les autres au cas où ils seraient revenus avant eux. Ils se dirigèrent au terrain de foot, qui était vide par chance, comme il était que quatre ça serait un petit match. Midorima et Aomine se mirent au goal étant moins douée au foot qu'au basket, Takao et Kise s'affrontèrent donc, ce qui semblait les réjouir.

Ils se mirent à jouer, en jonglant avec la balle qui passait de Takao à Kise qui se volaient la balle. Les deux gardiens ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, Midorima arrêtait pas mal de balles, l'équipe de Kise menait tout de même. Kise était très douée au foot, ce qui surprit Aomine qui ne savait pas qu'il jouait aussi bien.

 _" Je savais qui avait joué au foot un moment mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi douée. Si je jouais contre lui je perdrais probablement. Il est sacrément sexy quand il joue avec la balle. Non, non, pas sexy qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi. "_ Pensa Aomine.

Étant perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit pas Takao qui approchait avec la balle, Kisé lui cria de faire attention mais trop tard il se prit la balle en pleine tête, il tomba par terre car la vitesse de la balle était très forte.

\- Merde, Aomine, ça va? Désolé je ne pensais pas avoir tiré aussi fort. S'exclama Takao en s'approchant.

\- Ça va t'inquiète, tu as un sacré coup de pied. Répondit le bleu en se tenant la tête.

\- Aominecchi, t'est sûr que ça va? Montre-moi ta tête que je vois si tu à une bosse. S'exclama Kise en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Kise lui prit la main pour l'enlever de devant sa tête, puis regarda son visage, il se rapprocha plus en regardant son front de plus près, Aomine rougit en voyant la proximité de leurs deux visages. Aomine pouvait respirer son odeur qui sentait le chocolat et son souffle sur son visage le fit frissonnait, Aomine ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette proximité.

\- C'est bon, tu n'as pas de bosse, tu as eu de la chance, tu peux te lever? Demanda Kise en s'éloignant de lui.

Aomine reprit ses esprits en le sentant s'éloigner, il rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il regrettait ce contact. Il avait aimé sentir son odeur chocolatée et sentir son souffle frais sur son visage, il s'était senti mieux auprès de lui, sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Ça va Aominecchi ? Demanda Kise en le voyant le regarder fixement.

-Hein ? Oui ça va. Répondit-il en ce relevant.

Aomine rougissait encore de ce rapprochement soudain avec Kise, cela lui rappelait le moment au terrain ou le blond était tombé sur lui. Il rougit encore plus à ce souvenir, il se prit la tête encore la main et se secoua la tête légèrement.

-On continue ou on arrête. Demanda Takao.

-On va arrêtait pour aujourd'hui, les autres vont pas tarder à revenir. On y va. Répondit Aomine en partant du terrain, suivis des autres qui le regardaient surpris.

 _« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il est bizarre depuis le début des vacances, je devrai peut-être lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce qu'il aurait des sentiments pour moi ? Si seulement c'était possible. »_ Pensa Kise en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryo, je suis sûr qu'Aomine ressent quelque chose pour toi, c'est nouveau pour lui alors laisse lui le temps de si faire ou de s'en rendre compte. Murmura Takao à Kise.

-Merci Kazunaricchi. S'exclama Kise en le prenant dans ses bras.

Midorima le regarda avec une aura noire, Kise s'excusa et lâcha Takao pour continuer à marcher. Aomine ne s'était pas retourné pour voir ce qui se passait, il préférait se concentré sur le chemin du retour et pour ne pas les voir aussi proches.

 _« Arrête de battre aussi fort satané cœur, tout cela commence à me saouler. Je devrai peut-être en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Tetsu ? Peut-être je verrai ça plus tard. Je ne dois pas y penser pour le moment. »_ Pensa Aomine en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

Les quatre garçons arrivèrent au campement, où les autres les attendaient. Hier ils avaient décidé d'aller à la plage et de manger là-bas où se trouvait un petit restaurent pour les nageurs. Les huit adolescents se rendirent donc à la plage avec leurs affaires, arrivés à destination ils se placèrent à un endroit calme assez éloigné des autres campings qui n'était pas trop nombreux.

-Hey ou est Kise ? Demanda Aomine qui remarqua l'absence du blond.

-Il a oublié son maillot à la tente cet idiot. Répondit Midorima en enlevant son t-shirt.

Aomine fit de même et enleva son haut, suivi des autres, ils allèrent ensuite vers l'eau ou ils commencèrent à nager, quant à Aomine il attendait Kise là où ils avaient mis leurs serviettes.

-Aomine, tu viens. Demanda Murasakibara qui tenait Himuro par la taille.

-Non, j'attends Kise, je vous rejoins après. Répondit-il en regardant vers le chemin qui menait à leurs tentes.

-Ok, tu préfères attendre ton chéri. S'exclama Kagami en rigolant.

-Q-Quoi ? N'importe quoi Bakagami. Répondit Aomine en rougissant ce qui fit rire Kagami.

Aomine le regarda d'un œil mauvais, il se rapprocha de l'eau, Kagami fit de même en se rapprochant d'Aomine.

-Tu as un problème Ahomine . S'exclama Kagami en se rapprochant encore.

-Oui c'est toi mon problème, ton cerveau a grillé à cause du soleil ou quoi. Parce que t'en dis des conneries Bakagami. S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

-Ce n'est que la vérité idiot, tu es juste trop bête pour l'admettre. Répondit Kagami plus calmé.

Aomine allait lui répondre mais Himuro annonça :

-tient voilà Kise, Kise on est là. S'exclama Himuro en lui fessant signe.

Aomine se tourna pour voir Kise en maillot de bain, torse nu, il rougit en voyant son torse musclé et éblouissant avec le soleil. Le bleu se reprit et regarda Kagami avec un air noir, Kise arriva à ce moment et demanda :

-Bah que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous regardez comme ça ? Demanda Kise aux deux garçons qui se fixer.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le cerveau de Bakagami qui a grillé. Répondit Aomine en tournant le dos à Kagami pour regarder Kise.

Kagami le fusilla du regard, mais ne rétorqua rien et retourna auprès des autres, en laissant les deux garçons ensemble.

-Ah bon ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda le blond en lui souriant.

-Une bêtise, laisse tomber, bon tu viens on va se baigner. Demanda Aomine en rougissant.

Kise le suivi jusqu'à l'eau et alla nager avec les autres, ils firent quelque course ensemble, Aomine gagna la plupart des courses. Ils décidèrent de faire une partie de beach-volley, Murasakibara et Kagami étaient les deux capitaines étant les seules à avoir joué à ce sport, ils choisirent leurs joueurs.

Il y a avais du côté du Violet : Himuro (forcement c'est son copain), Aomine, Takao, et du côté de Kagami il y avait : Midorima, Kuroko et Kise.

Le match débuta, les premiers à 21 points gagnent la partie, l'équipe de Kagami servit le premier, et le match commença.

L'équipe de Kagami était désavantagé car il avait Kuroko qui n'était pas très fort au niveau des bras et n'était pas très grand donc il ne pouvait pas taper dans la balle quand elle arriver d'en haut du filet. Après 15 minutes de jeu l'équipe de Murasakibara gagna 21 à 15, ce qui énerva Kagami qui s'exclama :

-c'est normal que vous ayez gagné, on avait Kuroko avec nous c'est comme si on jouait à trois… Aie Kuroko ça fait mal. S'exclama Kagami.

Kuroko lui avait planté sa main dans ses côtes, énerver des paroles de son petit ami.

-Tu l'as mérité Kagami. Répondit Kuroko avec un ton neutre.

Les autres se mirent à rire devant leur scène de ménage, même Aomine rigolait devant cette scène des plus comiques, Kagami s'excuser mais Kuroko ne voulait rien entendre pour le moment et l'ignora.

Ils retournèrent à leurs serviettes pour une petite séance de bronzage, arriver à leurs serviettes un jeune homme alla vers eux plus précisément vers Kise.

-Et regarda Kise, tu as un fan homme qui vient vers toi, je ne savais pas que tu avais des fans garçon. Rigola Kagami en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Kise se retourna pour regarder le garçon qui s'approcher de lui il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ledit fan, le garçon arriva devant lui et lui disa :

\- Et Ryota, il me semblait bien que c'était toi, quelle surprise de te revoir ici. S'exclama le jeune homme en lui souriant.

\- Kirito? oui c'est vrai. Répondit Kise en le tirant loin de ses amis.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent un peu plus loin pour pouvoir discuter, Aomine fixa fortement le jeune inconnu d'un œil mauvais.

\- C'est qui? Demanda le bleu aux autres.

Les autres répondirent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ce garçon, ils retournèrent à leurs serviettes sauf Aomine qui regarder toujours les deux garçons. Le dit Kirito était assez grand, musclé, les yeux bleus et les cheveux bleu foncé, Aomine remarqua que le jeune homme lui ressemblait beaucoup sauf que Kirito n'avait pas la peau mate comme Aomine.

Soudain Kirito posa sa main sur le bras de Kise et le caressa légèrement, puis il enleva sa main, il fit un bisou sur la joue de Kise puis il partit en lui fessant signe. Le voyant revenir Aomine se retourna et alla à sa serviette, Kise les rejoignit et Kagami lui demanda :

\- c'était un ami? Demanda le rouge en lui souriant.

Kise ne répondu rien, il rougit soudainement et il commença à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Hey dit Ryo, ce n'était pas ton ex? Kirito c'est ça? Demanda Takao en lui fessant un clin d'oeil.

-Kazunaricchi. S'écria Kise en rougissant de gêne et de honte.

-Oups désolé Ryo, fin ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu es gay. Ajouta Takao en souriant.

Kise écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant dire ses mots, il baissa les yeux et se contenta de s'allonger sur sa serviette mettant fin à la discussion avec Takao qui semblait regretter ses paroles.

Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire et se rallongèrent aussi pour bronzer, Aomine s'allongea à son tour en ne montrant pas ses émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

 _" Comment ça il est gay? Moi je n'étais pas au courant, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit? Mais plus important encore pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi vite et pourquoi je me sens heureux de le savoir gay? Ça ne peut pas être ça, Il a l'air triste tout d'un coup, est-ce à cause de ce que Takao a dit? "_ Pensa Aomine en regardant Kise allonger à côté de lui.

La journée continua dans la tranquillité, ils continuèrent de bronzer pendant un moment puis ils décidèrent de rejouer au beach-volley, en reprenant les mêmes équipes, cette fois si c'est l'équipe de Kagami qui gagna 21 à 19. Après la partie de volley, ils refirent des courses, pendant le reste de cette journée à la plage Kise resta silencieux et calme mais rigola tout de même de temps en temps. Vers 17h30 ils retournèrent à leurs tentes pour manger ce qu'ils avaient acheté au magasin, Aomine ne cessait pas de regarder Kise en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait sans comprendre pourquoi il était triste de le voir comme cela. Après avoir mangé, ils discutèrent devant le feu, tout en rigolant et en se chamaillant par moments, Takao était assez triste lui aussi il s'en voulait d'avoir mis mal à l'aise Kise et d'avoir confié que Kise était gay, alors il murmura à l'oreille de Kise en s'excusant, excuse que le blond accepta en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

La fin de la soirée se déroulait bien, étant fatiguée et assez triste Kise alla se coucher en laissant les autres qui étaient en train de discuter. 10 minutes après son départ, Aomine rentra dans la tente, il resta silencieux, il s'installa dans sa tente et après 5 minutes de silence il se décida et demanda :

\- Dis-moi Kise, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais gay? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Demanda Aomine avec une pointe de tristesse.

Aomine n'en revenait pas de dire de telle chose, ce n'était pas son genre de parler comme cela et pourtant il l'avait dit, il attendait avec nervosité la réponse de son ami.

-Si je te fais confiance, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction à ce sujet alors j'avais un peu de mal à te le dire, désolé. Avoua-t-il en rougissant et retournant le regard.

-Ah je vois, tu n'as pas à tant faire pour ça, je ne suis pas choqué ni dégoûté, je l'accepte ne t'inquiète pas et puis les autres aussi son gay et je ne les ai pas rejeter pour autant, ne t'en fais plus. Répondit Aomine calmement pour le rassurer.

Kise le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le bleu accepte aussi bien le fait qu'il soit gay, il lui sourit et le remercia.

 _" Décidément je suis accro à lui, je ne pourrais jamais le détester"_ Pensa Kise en souriant.

-Bonne nuit Aomine. S'exclama le blond en mettant sa tête dans le sac de couchage.

-Bonne nuit Kise. Répondit Aomine en fessant de même.

 _" Bon bah je n'ai pas tenu parole je n'et pas arrêter de le regarder et de penser à lui. On n'y peut rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi mon regard revient toujours vers son beau visage. Je n'arrive même plus à me convaincre que ce n'est pas de l'attirance, je veux bien admettre qu'il m'attire un peu mais pas que je l'aime, ça, non, impossible. Qu'il est beau quand il dort"_ pensa Aomine en le regardant dormir.

Aomine le regarda pendant plus d'une heure avant de réussir à s'endormir, la suite des événements risque d'être intéressante.

Fin!


	4. Chapitre 3 : 3ème journée- Corrigé

Voila le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donner moi vous avis par commentaire, même ce qui non pas de compte.

Merci pour tout vos commentaire, ils me font très plaisir :).

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 :

Aomine se réveilla tôt aujourd'hui, il laissa Kise dormir et sorti de la tente où tous les autres étaient en train de parler. Il s'installa entre Takao et Kuroko, il participa à la discussion, qui parlait de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette après-midi. Après une bonne demi-heure à parler de l'après-midi Aomine demanda :

\- Dites-moi, de qui Kise est amoureux ? Demanda le bleu en attirant tous les regards vers lui.

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas deviné. Demanda Takao blasé.

\- Comment veux-tu que je devine et puis vous savez tous de qui il est amoureux ? Demanda Aomine perplexe.

\- Oui bien sûr qu'on le sait tous, on l'a deviné tout seul, bon pour Kagami il a fallu lui dire, il y comprend rien à l'amour. Répondit Himuro amusé.

Kagami lui tapa à la tête énerver par ces paroles, puis il regarda Aomine en lui souriant et lui dit :

\- Pour la personne qui Kise aime, je pense que tu peux trouver tout seul, c'est évidant de qui il est amoureux, réfléchi Ahomine. Dit le rouge en rigolant mais en étant sérieux.

Aomine ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher de la tête, il commença alors à réfléchir sur la personne qu'aime Kise. Soudain il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kise qui sortait de leur tente en se frottant les yeux, il sourit à tout le monde et s'installa à côté d'Aomine.

\- Salut les gars, tu es déjà levé Aomine, c'est étonnant. Dit-il en lui souriant.

 _«Rha arrête de me sourire comme ça, mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure quand tu me souris comme cela. Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de penser à des choses stupides si tu me regardes comme ça. »_ Pensa Aomine.

\- Rhô ça va hein, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, ça m'arrive de me lever tôt. Râla le bleu en boudant.

\- Oh allez boude pas, mais c'est quand même rare de te voir lever de bonne heure. Allez arrête Aominecchi. S'exclama le blond en le tirant par le bras pour qu'il arrête de bouder.

Cette petite dispute fit rire les autres, ça se voyait que Kise était amoureux du bleu, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ce qui fit soupirer les autres de désespoir. Kise réussit à calmer Aomine qui arrêta de bouder mais resta silencieux, en réfléchissant toujours, Kise demanda aux autres :

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond en souriant.

\- On a pensé faire une petite après-midi sport, faire du basket puis du foot et refaire une partie de volley au terrain cette fois-ci. Ça te va ? Demanda Takao en lui souriant aussi.

\- Oui ça me va, j'adore le sport donc ça me va. Hier au restaurant j'ai appris qu'il y avait une soirée d'organiser pour les campeurs c'est demain soir. Cela vous dit d'y aller ? Demanda Kise en les suppliants presque du regard.

Les autres acceptèrent en souriant, sauf Aomine qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu Kise parler, le blond se rapprocha du bleu et le secoua légèrement en lui demandant :

\- Aominecchi ? Tu as entendu ? Hé je te parle. S'exclama Kise en le secouant.

Aomine sorti de ses pensées et regarda Kise qui était toujours proche de son visage, il rougit et s'écarta de lui en disant :

\- Oui je t'ai entendu Kise et oui je veux bien y aller aussi. Répondit Aomine en rougissant toujours.

Kuroko sourit en voyant sa réaction, on dirait qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'agir pour les mettre ensemble le bleu semblait avoir des sentiments pour Kise. Ils continuèrent de parler un moment, puis ils préparèrent un manger pour midi, Aomine resta assis au même endroit pendant une bonne partie de la matinée perdue dans ses pensées qui bien sûr était centrée sur un certain blond.

 _« De qui il peut bien être amoureux ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une personne du collège, alors c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui est dans sa classe. Son équipe ? Mais oui son équipe pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensait plus tôt, c'est surement un garçon de son équipe de basket. Le plus probable serait son capitaine, il traîne souvent avec lui, il faut que je demande à Kise pour être sûr. Pourquoi j'y pense tant ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit de qui il était amoureux ? On est amis pourtant. Pourquoi ça me fait autant de mal ? »_ Pensa Aomine toujours assis à la même place.

\- Dit Kazunaricchi, pourquoi il est comme ça ? Il n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin. Murmura le blond à son ami.

\- Hein ? Oh Aomine, il se demande de qui tu es amoureux, il nous a demandé ce matin, apparemment ça le tracasse de savoir. Répondit Takao en murmurant aussi.

\- Vous ne lui aviez pas dit j'espère ? Demanda le blond en panique.

\- Mais non, on ne lui dira rien, c'est à toi de lui dire. Répondit Takao en souriant.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à lui avouer ça. S'exclama Kise en chuchotant.

\- Il faut que tu lui dises, je suis sûr que tu lui plais, tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde et en plus hier il avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécier ton ex. Il était énervé ça se voyait. Ai confiance, je suis sûr que tu sortiras avec lui avant la fin du camping. Répondit Takao pour le rassurer.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Dit-il en regardant Aomine.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant tous ensemble, même si Aomine était encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées il parlait tout de même plus que dans la matinée. Après le repas, ils préparèrent les affaires pour leur après-midi sport, ils firent deux équipes qui seront les mêmes pour tous les matchs.

Premier équipe : Aomine, Kise, Midorima et Takao

Deuxième équipe : Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara et Himuro

Ils partirent pour le terrain de basket, ils commencèrent par le basket ensuite le foot et pour terminer le volley. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent les deux fans qu'Aomine et Kise avaient rencontrés au restaurant, ils les invitèrent à les voir jouer, elles acceptèrent avec joie elles proposèrent de prévenir quelques amis qui pourraient les voir jouer aussi. Ils continuèrent leur route, arrivés au terrain, ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les campeurs qui entouraient déjà le terrain en les attendant, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient prévenu presque tout le monde. N'ayant pas d'arbitre ils demandèrent au campeur s'il n'y avait pas un arbitre de basket, un homme se présenta à eux en disant qu'il a été arbitre pendant plus de 20 ans. Après avoir trouvé un arbitre ils pouvaient commencer le match, qui durera comme un vrai match.

Le premier quart-temps était terminé, ils avaient 10 minutes de pause avant d'entamer le deuxième quart-temps. L'équipe d'Aomine mené 30 à 25, les deux équipes étaient très fortes, les campeurs étaient fascinés par leurs talents. Une partie des campeurs supporter l'équipe d'Aomine et une autre partie supporter l'équipe de Kagami, les deux lumières étaient à fond et s'affrontaient avec rage.

Le deuxième quart-temps débuta, les paniers s'enchaînaient très vite et les interceptions étaient nombreuses aussi, dans chaque équipe ils avaient un joueur spécialisé dans les passes et dans le vol des balles.

L'équipe qui gagna est celle de Kagami qui avait gagné 100 à 99, les campeurs étaient très étonnés ils pensaient tous que l'équipe d'Aomine gagnerait. Le bleu ne sembla pas énerver d'avoir perdu il pensait surement prendre sa revanche pendant le match de foot, ils expliquèrent au campeur qu'ils allaient jouer au foot et qu'ils pouvaient les suivre s'ils le souhaitaient.

Arrivés au terrain de foot, ils s'installèrent à leur poste et demandèrent à l'homme qui les avait arbitré s'il pouvait continuer avec le foot, il accepta avec plaisir. Murasakibara alla au goal et du côté de l'équipe de Kise c'est Aomine qui alla chez le goal, le match pouvait à présent commençait, Aomine qui était au goal regardé intensément Kise qui jouait à merveille au foot.

 _« Décidément il joue très bien au foot, il est très douée pour ce sport, je me demande pourquoi il a arrêté le foot pour faire du basket. En tout cas il est très beau quand il joue, vraiment très beau. Pff je n'arrive même pas à me dire que je ne le pense pas vraiment. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'il me regarde et me sourit, si un jour on m'aurait dit que je trouverai un mec beau je ne l'aurai jamais cru mais là, je le crois vraiment, je crois vraiment que je trouve Kise beau et attirant. »_ Pensa Aomine en arrêtant la balle tirait par Himuro.

L'équipe de Kise remporta le match de 10 à 5, Aomine et les autres crièrent de joie, les campeurs applaudissement les deux équipes. Il était temps de passer au volley, pour ce match ils n'avaient pas besoin d'arbitre, alors ils débutèrent le match tranquillement avec les campeurs en tant que spectateur. Étant tous les huit fatigués le match de volley ne dura pas très longtemps, moins de 30 minutes, il était à égalité 15 à 15. Pris par la fatigue ils décidèrent d'arrêter le match maintenant, ils s'excusèrent auprès des campeurs d'interrompre le match maintenant, les campeurs leur répondirent qu'ils comprenaient et les remerciaient pour ces matchs passionnants.

\- Kise, c'était super, vous avez superbe bien jouer, je suis impressionné. N'est-ce pas Akira ? S'exclama Sakura en se précipitant vers Kise.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Répondit Kise en souriant aux deux jeunes filles.

\- De rien, ce sont tous vos amis ? Demanda Akira qui parla pour la première fois devant le blond.

\- Oui, voici, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari et Aomine Daiki que vous avez déjà rencontré. Les gars je vous présente Sakura et Akira. Répondit le blond en présentant tous ses amis.

\- Ravis de vous rencontrer les garçons. On va vous laisser vous avez l'air crevé. Répondit Sakura en souriant.

\- Oui, on est épuisé. On se reverra plus tard. S'exclama Kise en soupirant de fatigue.

Les garçons regardèrent les deux filles partir, surtout Aomine qui semblait irrité.

 _« Ouais c'est ça, barrez-vous, non mais elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. N'importe quoi. J'espère qu'on ne les reverra pas celle-là. Et voilà une preuve de plus que tu es attiré par Kise bravo Aomine je ne te félicite pas. »_ Pensa Aomine blasé par lui-même.

Les garçons partirent vers le restaurant pour manger, ils avaient la flemme de faire à manger alors ils sont décidés de manger au restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent à manger, beaucoup à manger, ils mouraient de faim.

\- Pff j'en peux plus je suis mort, je crois que je vais directe me coucher en retournant à nos tentes. S'exclama Kise fatigué.

\- Pareil, je suis cassé de partout. Shin-chan, tu me feras un massage ? Demanda Takao en soupirant.

\- Non, je suis fatigué aussi. Râla Midorima en mangeant.

\- Je t'en ferai un, moi, tu n'auras qu'à venir dans notre tente. S'exclama Kise en souriant.

\- Non, je lui ferai finalement, pas les pattes, Kise. Râla de nouveau Midorima en rougissant.

Kise fit un clin d'œil à Takao qui le remercia discrètement. Ils continuèrent de manger en rigolant et en parlant de leurs différents matchs, comme l'avaient dit Kise et Takao ils allèrent tout de suite se coucher en rentrant, les autres firent de même étant très fatigué et cassé de partout.

Aomine et Kise rentrèrent dans leur tente en silence, Aomine avait été très silencieux pendant toute la journée ce qui intriguait Kise. Le bleu avait passé sa journée à penser à Kise et la personne qu'il aimait.

 _« Ça me saoul de ne pas savoir, pourquoi il ne me le dit pas ? J'ai essayé de demander à Tetsu s'il pouvait bien me le dire mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. J'aimerai bien le savoir moi, qui peut bien être la personne qui a pris le cœur de mon beau blond. Non je rêve je viens bien de dire « mon beau blond ? » Je suis fou c'est sur ou amoureux va savoir ce que je ressens vraiment. Je ne suis pas douée pour savoir ce que je ressens, je suis un idiot. »_ Pensa Aomine en s'asseyant sur son sac de couchage.

Il regarda Kise qui s'était mis dans son sac, il le fixa un moment, en regardant son visage si beau et ses yeux si percent. En passant par ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant, Kise sentit son regard sur lui alors il le regarda et lui demanda :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond en rougissant et en se mettant assis.

\- Je me demandais, de qui es-tu amoureux ? Demanda Aomine en le fixant.

\- Oh ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé. Répondit Kise en baissant les yeux.

\- Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire tous les autres le savent alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le savoir moi ? Je suis ton ami non ? Réponds-moi Kise. S'exclama Aomine énervé.

Kise ne lui répondit rien, ce qui l'énerva, il se rapprocha de lui et le poussa en l'allongeant, il mit son visage à quelque centimètre du sien et demanda de nouveau :

\- Je suis ton ami, non ? Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire de qui tu es amoureux ? Demanda Aomine à voix basse.

Son souffle frôlait la peau frissonnante de Kise qui rougit fortement dû rapprochement du bleu. Aomine avait ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et avais son nez qui frôlait le sien. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ami et dit :

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne le peux pas. Je suis désolé, oui tu es moi ami et je te fais confiance mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Alors s'il te plaît laisse tomber et laisse-moi dormir. Murmura Kise en sentant les larmes venir.

Il se retint de pleurer, il regarda enfin Aomine, il n'en cru pas ses yeux Aomine avaient un regard triste voir même anéanti et surtout un regard qui le supplier de changer d'avis. Mais cela n'arriva pas, après 1 minute sens bouger Aomine se releva et rentra dans son sac de couchage et tourna le dos à Kise.

 _« Et merde, je ne peux pas lui dire. C'est impossible. Je suis trop con, à cause de sa je vais perdre son amitié.»_ Pensa Kise en se tournant aussi et en pleurant en silence.

 _« Et merde, pourquoi il ne veut rien me dire ? Ça me fait si mal, mon cœur me fait mal. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir du moins pour le moment. Je ne vais pas abandonner et réussir à lui faire dire de qui il est amoureux. »_ Pensa Aomine en s'endormant petit à petit en pensant à Kise.

Fin.


	5. Chapitre 4 : 4ème journée- Corrigé

Chapitre 4 :

Kise se réveilla soudainement en soupirant, il venait de faire un rêve érotique avec Aomine, il reprit son souffle et regarda l'homme qui dormait à côté de lui. Kise sourit de le voir endormi, il se leva et sortit de la tente, ses amis étaient tous levaient et étaient en train de parler.

\- Salut Ryo, ça va? Bien dormi? Demanda Takao en lui souriant.

\- Salut les gars, oui bien dormi, vous avez tous déjà déjeuné? Demanda Kise en s'asseyant à côté de Murasakibara qui somnolait.

\- Oui, sauf Kuroko qui allait justement partir au restaurant, tu n'as cas y aller avec lui. Répondit Himuro en souriant.

Kuroko apparut à ce moment et fit oui de la tête pour que Kise l'accompagne.

\- Ok, je vais avec lui alors. Répondit le blond en se levant.

Kise parti en compagnie de Kuroko, le bleu en profita pour parler d'Aomine au blond qui semblait triste.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Kise? Il s'est quelque chose avec Aomine? Demanda le bleu en marchant.

\- Non rien, enfin si, hier dans la tente, il m'a demandé de qui j'étais amoureux, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Il ne l'a pas bien pris, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le lui cache. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il m'en veut et je le comprends mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Expliqua le blond en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Je vois, il croit surement que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, tu sais tu devrais lui dire, tu m'as demandé de l'aide pour que tu sortes avec lui et là tu ne veux pas lui dire que tu l'aimes. Si tu ne veux pas lui dire alors tu n'avais pas à me demander de l'aide si tu ne veux rien changer. Répondit Kuroko en le regardant.

\- Rha je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à me confier j'ai peur qu'il me rejette ou pire qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. Ajouta Kise en évitant son regard percent.

\- Il ne le fera pas, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne te rejettera pas. Réfléchi bien Kise, je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. Bon on va manger? Demanda Kuroko en souriant.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent donc au restaurant pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, Aomine s'était réveillé et constata qu'il était seul dans la tente, il se redressa et regarda la place vide à côté de lui en soupirant.

 _" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas me dire de qui il est amoureux. Est-ce qu'il ne me fait pas confiance? De qui peut-il être amoureux? Toute cette histoire me fatigue, je ne me reconnais plus. "_ Pensa Aomine en sortant de la tente.

\- Ah salut Aomine, bien dormi? Demanda Takao en souriant.

\- Eu oui, ou est Kise? Demanda le bleu en regardant autour de lui.

\- Il est parti au restaurant avec Kuroko, ils se sont levé en même temps alors ils sont partis ensemble pour déjeuner. Tu n'as cas allez les rejoindre avec un peu de chance tu pourras manger avec eux. Répondit Takao en lui souriant.

\- Oui bonne idée. Répondit le bleu en se dirigeant vers ledit restaurant.

 _" Comment je dois réagir devant lui? Hier soir on s'est endormi un peu fâché, mais je ne vais pas lui faire la tête pour autant. Fin bon on verra bien quand je le verrai."_ Pensa Aomine en se secouant la tête.

Il aperçut soudainement les deux garçons en train de marcher vers lui, les deux amis étaient en train de rigoler ensemble, à cette vue son cœur se serra. Il se reprit et se dirigea vers eux en leur fessant signe.

\- Yo les gars, moi qui voulais déjeuner avec vous c'est ratés. S'exclama Aomine en souriant.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Répondit le blond un peu gêné.

Après une minute de silence, Aomine demanda :

\- Dit Tetsu, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi? J'aimerais te parler, seule à seule, si ça ne te dérange pas. Demanda Aomine en regardant son ancien coéquipier.

\- Oui bien sûr, Kise ça ne te dérange pas de continuer tout seul? On vous rejoint après. Demanda Kuroko au blond.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas, a plus. Répondit Kise en partant vers leurs tentes.

Les deux autres garçons se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, ils ne parlaient pas pour le moment, arrivé à destination et après avoir commandé ce qu'il voulait, Aomine demanda à Kuroko.

\- Dit moi, tu ne trouves pas Kise bizarre depuis le début des vacances? Est-ce que c'est à cause de la personne dont il est amoureux? Demanda Aomine en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oui il est un peu bizarre, on peut dire ça, c'est en partie à cause de ça oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda l'ombre en le regardant.

\- Eu, oui j'ai voulu savoir de qui il était amoureux, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre, alors je me demandais s'il allait bien. Expliqua Aomine en détournant la tête.

\- Oh je vois, comme tu le sais il m'a demandé de l'aide, il est amoureux de cette personne depuis quelque temps et il a peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés alors il n'est pas bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé ce camping pour lui changer les idées, mais ça ne semble pas marcher. Expliqua Kuroko avec un air triste.

\- Ah d'accord, je me doutais que ce soit pour Kise ce voyage, il adore le camping. Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas me dire de qui il est amoureux? Vous le savez bien vous, alors pourquoi pas moi? Demanda Aomine en mangeant son petit déjeuner.

\- On le sait parce qu'on l'a deviné, il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache mais on l'a deviné tout seul. Alors il préfère ne pas te le dire et que tu le devines tout seul je suppose. Expliqua Kuroko en le regardant.

\- De qui est-il amoureux? Peux-tu me le dire? Demanda le bleu en rougissant.

\- Non je ne te le dirai pas, il faut que tu le devines toi-même, ou que tu le demandes à Kise mais je pense pas qu'il te le dira. Répondit Kuroko en souriant.

Aomine ne répondit rien et continua de manger en silence sous le regard perçant de Kuroko. Après avoir déjeuné les deux garçons retournèrent à leur campement, arrivé, ils retrouvent leurs amis en train de parler autour du bois éteint.

\- Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Aomine en souriant.

\- Et bien comme il y a la soirée ce soir, on a pensé que ça sera bien d'aller acheter des tenues de soirée, on n'a que des shorts et des t-shirts ce n'est pas terrible pour une fête. Alors on a décidé d'aller dans différents magasins dans la ville qui est à 15 minutes de marche. Ça vous va? Demanda Takao en souriant.

\- Oui ça me va, elle commence à quelle heure la soirée? Demanda Aomine en s'asseyant entre Murasakibara et Midorima.

\- À 19h je crois, on mangera au restaurant comme ça on sera directement sur place après. Répondit Midorima.

Après avoir décidé de l'organisation de l'après-midi, ils préparèrent le repas du midi tous ensemble en rigolant, Aomine était perdu dans ses pensées étant bien sûr rempli du blond qui lui rigolait avec Takao ce qui énervait Aomine.

 _" Arrêtez de rigoler comme ça, ça me tape sur le système, je ne supporte pas de les voir aussi proche. Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance? Pourquoi ton visage me fait-il autant d'effets, pourquoi ton corps m'attire autant?"_ Pensa Aomine en regardant les deux garçons rigoler.

Pendant le repas, les huit garçons parlèrent en mangeant et rigolèrent ensemble. Après le repas, ils partirent pour faire les magasins, l'ambiance était assez joyeuse, sauf Aomine qui faisait un peu la tête et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Arrivés au premier magasin, ils cherchèrent tout de suite une tenue parfaite, ils répartirent par couples, au grand malheur d'Aomine qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec le blond. Kise ne semblait pas gêné de se retrouver seul avec le bleu bien au contraire, il en profita pour lui parler.

\- Dit Aominecchi, tout va bien? Demanda Kise en lui tendant un beau t-shirt blanc.

\- Oui tout va bien, tu veux que je l'essai? Demanda Aomine curieux.

\- Oui, essai allez. S'exclama joyeusement en le poussant vers la cabine d'essayage.

Aomine essaya ce t-shirt, puis vite suivi d'autres que Kise lui choisissait, le blond semblait heureux de faire du "shooping". Les autres garçons faisaient aussi pleins d'essayages de différents vêtements, après avoir essayé plusieurs choses ils allèrent à un autre magasin et recommencèrent le même schéma que dans le précédent magasin. Après plus de 2 heures de shopping, ils avaient enfin trouvé leur bonheur parmi tous ses magasins visités, ils retournèrent donc au camping pour se préparer et se reposer un peu.

Il était 17h30 quand ils arrivèrent au camping, ils mirent autour du bois et parlèrent de la soirée qui se déroulait ce soir.

\- Mura arrête de manger des chips, tu n'auras plus faim tout à l'heure. Râla Himuro à son petit ami.

\- Mais non, j'ai faim alors je mange et tout à l'heure j'aurai encore faim. Et puis j'aime les chips. Répondit le violet en mangeant une chip.

\- Laisse tomber Himuro, il a toujours été comme ça, au collège aussi il mangeait autant que là, on n'a jamais réussi à lui faire lâcher ses paquets de chips. Expliqua Aomine en rigolant.

\- Oui, Aominecchi a raison, quoi que tu dises il ne lâchera pas son paquet, c'est pareil avec les objets du jour de Midorimacchi. Ajouta Kise en rigolant aussi.

\- Ne me met pas dans le même sac que Murasakibara, je ne suis pas comme lui. Râla Midorima.

\- Si si tu es comme lui Shin-Chan, tu ne tant rends pas compte c'est tout. Rigola Takao en le voyant rougir.

Ils continuèrent de rigoler comme cela, en parlant du collège, de fille, de basket (forcément) et d'autre chose. Voyant qu'il était déjà 18h15, ils décidèrent de mettre leur tenue qu'ils avaient acheté dans l'après-midi.

Étant prêt, ils partirent pour le restaurant toujours en parlant et en rigolant, arrivée à destination ils virent l'endroit ou ce passerai la fête. Il y avait un grand podium avec différents instruments de musique ainsi d'un matériel de DJ et bien sûr une grande place pour pouvoir danser, dans un coin on pouvait voir un stand ou on servait les boissons.

Ils s'installèrent à une table extérieure et commandèrent à manger, les campeurs commenceaient déjà à arriver, la plupart pour manger ou alors pour aller au stand pour boire entre amis.

Aomine était silencieux et se contentait de répondre quand on lui parlait, il regardait du coin de l'œil Kise qui signait des autographes à des fans qui l'avaient reconnu. Ils rencontrèrent aussi les deux fans, Sakura et Akira qui les salua pour ensuite partir manger de leur côté.

 _" Il a décidément beaucoup de fans, avant j'aurais été jaloux de lui pour avoir autant de filles autour de lui, mais là aujourd'hui je suis jaloux d'elle qui attire son attention loin de moi. Je deviens comme elle, mon Dieu je suis mort je pense comme une fille. Il faut que je lui demande pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler, je dois le savoir."_ pensa Aomine en mangeant son steak.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils restèrent sur la terrasse du restaurant pour voir la fête avant d'y aller, les gens commençaient à arriver en masse, il y avait de tout, des jeunes, des couples, des familles.

La musique résonnait dans tout le camping en diffusent différents styles de musique, les jeunes commençaient à danser sur la piste, vite suivi par les adultes et les enfants.

Les garçons, entre-temps étaient partis au stand pour boire un verre, ils discutaient tranquillement, du moins ils essayaient car la musique était assez forte. Soudain, la musique changea et apparemment c'était la préférer de kise et Takao qui partirent sur la piste pour aller danser, cette réaction fit rire les autres sauf Aomine.

 _" Ça va oui, pas la peine de se déhancher comme ça devant tout le monde, arrête de te frotter à Takao, je rêve où des filles se collent à toi? Je suis jaloux ce n'est pas croyable."_ Pensa Aomine en serrant fort sa cannette pour ne pas aller le rejoindre et le retirer de la piste.

Après 1 heure de danse, Kise et Takao retournèrent auprès de leurs amis qui parlaient entre eux, sauf Aomine qui faisait un peu la tête.

\- Ça va Aominecchi? Demanda Kise inquiet.

\- Oui ça va. Répondit Aomine vaguement.

Kise le regarda surpris mais ne rajouta rien, il s'assit près de Takao et d'Aomine qui ne le calculait pas. La soirée se passait très bien, tout le monde s'amusait, ils dansaient, chantaient ou parlaient et surtout buvaient. Il était plus de 22 heures quand Aomine demanda à Kise :

\- On peut aller parler? Demanda le bleu à son oreille pour ce faire entendre.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit-il surpris.

Les deux garçons partirent de la fête pour se diriger vers l'accueil ou le bruit de la musique était moins fort. Arrivés près de l'accueil, ils s'arrêtèrent et Kise demanda au bleu :

\- Tu veux me parler de quoi? Demanda Kise en sachant de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Tu te doutes de ce que je veux te parler, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu te confies à moi. Expliqua Aomine en rougissant.

\- Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, je peux pas te dire pourquoi mais ne le prend pas mal d'accord? je te fais confiance, mais je n'arrive pas à t'en parler. Expliqua le blond en détournant la tête.

\- Ne pas le prendre mal? Bien sûr que je le prends mal, je suis le seul à qui tu ne veux pas te confier. S'écria Aomine énerver.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour les autres, ils l'avaient deviné tout seul, je ne pouvais plus le nier. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache alors c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te le dire... Aominecchi où tu vas? Demanda le blond en le voyant partir.

\- Je me barre, tu me saoul avec tes excuses bidon. S'écria Aomine très énervé.

\- Mais non, attend, pourquoi veux-tu autant le savoir? Ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir de qui je suis amoureux. Attends. S'exclama le blond en le tenant par le bras.

\- C'est important pour moi, c'est tout. Lâche- moi maintenant. Tu me casse les pieds. S'exclama Aomine en retirant son bras de son emprise.

\- Toi aussi tu me casse les pieds à vouloir savoir, ça ne te regarde pas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires d'accord?. Alors maintenant tu me lâches avec ça. S'exclama Kise en tournant les talons.

Aomine le regarda surpris, mais sa colère était toujours là, Kise se dirigeait vers leurs tentes, le bleu le regarda partir puis retourna à la fête toujours énerver par leur dispute. Il s'installa à sa place à côté de Takao qui le regarda surpris.

\- Où est Kise? Vous étiez ensemble non? Demanda Takao surpris.

\- Il est parti se coucher il était fatigué. Répondit sèchement Aomine.

Le voyant énerver, il ne rajouta rien, Aomine passa le reste de la soirée à faire la gueule et à penser à Kise avec qui il venait de se disputer.

 _" Non mais il lui arrive quoi, c'est moi qui devrais être énervé et non lui. Pff il me saoul, ok il est grave sexy et attirant mais quand même il est très chiant quand il s'y met. C'est hors de question que je m'excuse, il n'a cas pas à être aussi têtu. "_ Pensa Aomine tout le long de la soirée.

Vers 23h30, ils décidèrent de rentrer étant tous les sept fatigués, arriver aux tentes, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et rentrèrent dans leurs tentes respectives. En rentrant dans sa tente, Aomine constata que le blond dormait déjà, heureusement pour lui qui ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment. Il s'installa dans son sac de couchage et s'endormi presque aussi tôt.

Fin.

Voila la fin de ce 4ème chapitre, j'espère que sa vous a plut .


	6. Chapitre 5 : 5ème journée- Corrigé

Voila le chapitre 5, j'espère sa vous plaira, on ira bientôt à la fin des vacances au camping, il y aura une chapitre bonus.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 :

Il était 11h quand Kise se réveilla, il avait très mal dormi, après la dispute avec Aomine il n'avait pas arrêté de se réveiller toute la nuit en se retenant de pleurer. C'est pour cela que le blond s'était levé tard et qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Quant à Aomine, il avait très peu dormi, il avait dormi que 2 h, le reste de la nuit il l'avait passé dehors à se balader dans le camping. Il était donc le premier debout ce qui surprit les autres, le bleu n'avait pas adressait la parole à personne et repartait se balader.

Kise se leva donc à 11 h, il retrouva les autres assis en train de parler, il remarqua soudainement qu'Aomine n'était pas là.

-Où est Aominecchi? Demanda Kise avec la voix un peu cassée.

-Il est parti se balader, il a dit qu'il reviendrait pour midi. il avait l'air un peu énervé, il s'est passé quelque chose hier? Demanda Takao inquiet.

-On s'est disputé, il voulait savoir le nom de la personne que j'aime, je lui ai répondu que je pouvais pas lui dire, il l'a mal pris et on sait engueuler. Expliqua Kise en baissant la tête triste.

Takao se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, il frotta son dos de ses mains.

-Ça va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va se calmer. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Kise le remercia de sa gentillesse et s'installa à côté de lui et parla avec les autres pour ne plus penser à Aomine.

Comme l'avait dit Aomine, il réapparut à midi pour manger, quand il arriva il ne parla pas et n'adressa aucun regard à Kise, il se contenta de s'asseoir et d'attendre en silence. Le bleu était visiblement encore énervé mais on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était triste et fatiguer.

La veille ils avaient décidé d'aller faire de la randonnée, alors ils se rendirent à l'accueil pour avoir des renseignements. On leur expliqua que la randonnée était libre qu'on pouvait se déplacer dans les chemins comme on le désirait.

Après avoir mangé, ils se rendirent à l'endroit où commençait la randonnée, on trouvait différents chemins, des montées, des descentes, des virages assez étroits, et des petits points. Ils marchèrent avec prudence pour ne pas tombait et se faire mal, ils discutaient tranquillement et rigolaient ensemble, les garçons étaient très contents de pouvoir se balader comme cela, sauf Aomine et Kise qui étaient silencieux et se comptant t'est de marcher et d'écouter les autres discuter.

Cela faisait plus de 2 heures qu'ils marcher dans la forêt, ils étaient un peu fatigués alors ils décidèrent de se reposer quelques minutes, ils buvèrent chacun leurs tours.

-Hé, mais où sont Murasakibara et Himuro? Demanda Takao surpris.

-Quoi? Mais quels idiots, ils ont dù s'arrêter un peu, qu'ils sont bêtes, ils vont se perdre. S'exclama Midorima agacé.

-Du calme, du calme, je vais les chercher, je reviens avec eux, attendez-moi là. Expliqua Aomine en se levant et en repartant en arrière.

Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner surpris, après être sorti de leur champ de vision, Takao regarda Kise et lui disa :

-Tu devrais vraiment lui parler, si tu ne lui dit pas, rien ne changera et ses vacances n'auront servi à rien. Désolé si je suis un peu dure mais c'est de ta faute s'il est comme ça, tu dois lui avouer ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne décide pas de ne plus t'adressait la parole. Expliqua Takao en lui souriant avec tendresse.

-Oui je sais, je vais lui dire, mais pas maintenant, ce soir je lui parlerais. Répondit le blond en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

On retrouve Aomine qui marchait dans la forêt pour retrouver le couple qui s'était éloigner du groupe, il les appelait mais personne ne répondait. Il allait retourner auprès des autres quand il entendit du bruit, des gémissements pour être précise, il se rapprocha des bruits. Il tomba sur le couple en train de s'embrasser, Himuro était collé contre un arbre et Murasakibara était collé à lui en train de l'embrassait de partout, dans le cou, sur le visage et sur sa clavicule. Le violet caressait les hanches de son petit ami qui gémissait de plaisir, le plus petit avait ses mains dans le t-shirt du violet et lui caressait le torse. À cette vue Aomine rougit, les deux jeunes garçons étaient plus qu'en train de s'embrassait, il se reprit et se racla la gorge et annonça :

-Désolé de vous interrompre les amoureux, mais là on vous cherche, alors décollait vous et remettez de l'ordre dans vos vêtements et suivez-moi. S'exclama Aomine en rigolant légèrement.

Le couple sursautèrent en l'entendant parler, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et remirent leurs t-shirts en place, Murasakibara le fusilla du regard, apparemment il n'a pas apprécié de se faire interrompre ce qui fit rire Aomine, quant à Himuro qui baissait la tête gêné.

Ils retournèrent ensuite auprès des autres, à leur arriver ils remarquèrent tout de suite l'air énervé de Murasakibara et l'air gêné de Himuro et surtout le fou rire d'Aomine. À cette vue les autres comprirent tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, Kise souriait en voyant le bleu en train de rire. Après le fou rire d'Aomine passait, ils se remirent en route, étant fatigué ils décidèrent de retourner aux tentes, leur après-midi randonné c'était très bien passé, ils avaient bien rigolé, surtout Aomine.

Kise qui était pressé de rentrer dépassa les autres et se retrouva devant Aomine, dans la précipitation Kise trébucha sur une racine, il allait donc tombait. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la chute mais rien ne vient, il sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose sur son ventre qui le tenait debout, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Aomine qui le tenait par le bras.

-Fais attention idiot, tu aurais pu te faire mal, heureusement que j'étais là. S'exclama Aomine en le tirant contre lui.

-M-merci Aominecchi. Répondit Kise en rougissant.

Kise était toujours tenu par le bras d'Aomine qui le collait contre lui. Aomine le relâcha soudainement en se rendant compte de son comportement, il détourna la tête et dépassa Kise qui était resté immobile. Les autres étaient resté choqués devant la réaction rapide d'Aomine quand Kise avait trébuché sur la racine, ils reprirent leurs routes après c'être remis.

Il était 18 heures quand ils arrivèrent à leurs tentes alors ils allèrent tout de suite manger au restaurant, ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs plats.

" _Non mais je suis fou, pourquoi je l'ai tenu aussi longtemps dans mes bras? C'était si chaud, son corps était si chaud, c'était vraiment agréable de le tenir dans mes bras. J'aimerais lui parler mais je ne le ferais pas, pas tant qu'il ne m'expliquera pas pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler."_ Pensa Aomine en mangeant.

Aomine fut sorti de ses pensées par Himuro qui demanda :

-Demain c'est notre dernier jour avant le départ, on fait quoi du coup? Demanda-t-il en mangeant.

-Bonne question, on aura qu'à aller à la piscine, c'est le seul endroit où on n'est pas encore allez, ça vous tente? Demanda Kagami en engloutissant son steak.

Les autres acceptèrent en souriant de le voir manger comme ça, ils se mirent à rigoler ensemble, sauf Kise qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées

 _"Est-ce que j'aurai le courage de lui parler? Est-ce que je peux réellement lui dire que je l'aime? Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas le perdre, mais si je ne lui dis rien je ne serai jamais ce qu'il ressent pour moi."_ Pensa le blond.

-Ça ne va pas Kise? Demanda Kuroko qui avait remarqué l'air triste de Kise.

-Hein? Si ça va, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes. Expliqua Kise en se levant.

Il sortit et s'assit sur les marches du restaurant, cinq minutes après son départ, il entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir et une voix annonça :

-tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda une personne en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Kise releva la tête surpris, Aomine se tenait à côté de lui et il ne semblait pas énervé.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, retourne avec les autres, je reviens après. Répondit Kise en baissant la tête.

Aomine ne répondit rien et se contenta de rester assis à côté du blond.

-Je sais que tu veux que je te parle de la personne que j'aime, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que tu mérites de le savoir. Expliqua le blond en le regardant.

-Ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir. Répondit Aomine en lui souriant.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, Kise ne savait pas par où commencer puis il prit une profonde inspiration et annonca :

-je suis tombé amoureux de cette personne au collège, en 5ème pour être précise. Expliqua le blond en s'arrêtant pour calmer son coeur.

-Le collège? Mais je pensais que tu étais tombé amoureux de cette personne au lycée. Répondit Aomine surpris.

-Non, je suis amoureux de lui depuis le collège, à vrai dire c'est pour cette personne que j'ai arrêté le foot... Expliqua Kise.

-Sérieux? Pourquoi? Il n'aime pas le foot? Demanda Aomine curieux.

-Non pas du tout, j'ai arrêté le foot pour rejoindre le club dans lequel il était. Rajouta le blond.

Kise s'arrêta en sentant le moment de lui dire la vérité.

-Le club de basket? Non ne me dit pas que la personne que tu aimes faisait partie du club de basket du collège? Demanda Aomine très surpris.

-Si, en faite, la première fois que je les vu il était en train de jouer au basket, dès que mes yeux se sont poser sur lui je suis tombé amoureux de son jeu puis de lui quand j'ai rejoint le club. Expliqua Kise en baissant les yeux.

\- Non d'un chien, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, donc c'est grâce à cette personne que tu as commencé le basket? Demanda Aomine.

-Oui, dès que je les vu j'ai tout de suite eu envie de jouer à ce sport qui le faisait autant sourire. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde en rejoignant le club. Expliqua Kise en rougissant.

-Oh attend, attend, ne me dit pas que la personne que tu aimes fait partie de la génération des miracles? Demanda Aomine en sentant son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure.

Kise ne sut lui répondre à voix haute, il se contenta d'hocher de la tête en silence. Aomine réfléchit à toute vitesse à cherchant la réponse à tout ça et il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de quelque chose.

-Attends, la première fois que tu as vu quelqu'un au basket ce n'était pas moi? Demanda Aomine incrédule.

-Oui c'est bien toi, tu étais la première personne que je voyais jouer au basket. Répondit le blond en baissant la tête.

-Alors, alors, enfin je veux dire, c'est, c'est... Moi? Demanda le bleu surpris.

Kise ne répondit rien tout de suite, il soupira, il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux en disant :

-oui, c'est bien toi, tu es la personne que j'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour-là. Répondit Kise en rougissant.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit la personne dont Kise est amoureux, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta silencieux ce qui inquiéta Kise, en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas il se leva en silence et voulut rejoindre les autres mais une main l'arrêta.

-Non attend Kise, reste. S'exclama Aomine en le tirant vers lui.

Le bleu prit Kise dans ses bras et ajouta :

-Je dois bien avouer que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens exactement et je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoir mais sache que je vais bien réfléchir à ce que je ressens pour toi et que je te répondrais d'ici peu alors ne perd pas espoir, Kise. Avoua Aomine en lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer.

Aomine posa sa tête sur son épaule et respira un bon coup et il sentit son odeur par la même occasion, une odeur chocolaté qu'il adorait.

-On devrait retourner à l'intérieur, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait. Ajouta Aomine en le lâchant et en lui souriant.

Kise hocha de la tête et le suivi en silence encore surpris par sa réponse. Quand ils retournèrent à leur place les autres leurs souriaient en comprenant ce qui venait de se passait, les deux garçons rougissaient légèrement et restèrent silencieux tout le reste du repas.

 _"Non d'un chien, Kise m'aime, je dois être en train de réver, ce n'est pas possible. Comment peut-il m'aimer? J'ai chaud, tellement chaud, ces paroles mon réchauffer le cœur et le corps. Il faut que je lui donne une réponse, même si au fond de moi je connais déjà la réponse, j'en reviens toujours pas, il est amoureux de moi, de moi."_ Pensa Aomine en marchant avec les autres jusqu'à la tente.

Arrivés à leur tente, ils s'installèrent autour du bois et mangèrent des marshmallows, ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement puis Kagami proposa de jouer au "je n'ai jamais". Les autres acceptèrent avec joie, ils avaient tous déjà joué à ce jeu, le principe et simple, une personne annonce "je n'ai jamais" suivi d'une chose qu'il n'a jamais faite, si les autres l'ont déjà fait ils doivent boire un verre rempli d'alcool.

Aomine décida de commencer avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses attentions :

-ok a moi, alors je n'ai jamais... embrasser de garçon. Annonça-t-il en rigolant.

Les autres soupirent tous, ils prirent leurs verres et le vidèrent.

-Ça ce n'est pas cool Aomine, à moi, je n'ai jamais...était en Amérique. Annonca Takao en regardant Kagami et Himuro qui vidaient déjà leurs verres.

Murasakibara vida aussi son verre, étant déjà allez en Amérique.

-Alors, je n'ai jamais... teint mes cheveux. Annonca Kuroko.

-Rha pas sympas Kurokocchi. S'exclama Kise en vidant son verre.

-Sérieux? Tu t'es déjà teint les cheveux? Demanda Kagami surpris.

-Oui, au collège je changeais souvent de couleur de cheveux, fin bon passons à toi Murasakibaracchi. Répondit Kise.

-Je n'ai jamais... manger de légume. Répondit le violet en mangeant une chip.

-Sérieux? Tu n'es pas croyable Mura. S'exclama Himuro en vidant son verre ainsi que les autres.

-À moi, je n'ai jamais... eu de mauvaises notes. Répondit midorima fier de lui.

-Pff, tu n'ai pas normal Shin-Chan. Râla Takao en vidant son verre comme les autres.

-Ça c'est sûr qu'il n'ait pas normal, à moi, je n'ai jamais... fais de sky. Répondit Kise en souriant.

Murasakibara, Kagami et Himuro vidérent leur verre.

-Tu devrais en faire, c'est super, à moi, je n'ai jamais... fais de striptease. S'exclama Himuro.

A la surprise général Kise vida son verre, les autres le regardèrent surpris en attendant des explications.

-Bah quoi? Mon ex voulait un striptease alors je lui en ai fait un et au final c'était marrant, vous devriez essayer. Répondit Kise en rigolant.

Les autres se mirent à rire, entre deux rires Kagami annonça sa phrase :

-ok, à moi, je n'ai jamais... joué au tennis. Annonca le rouge.

-Sérieux? Vache, bah on y jouera ensemble. Rigola Takao en vidant son verre.

Kise et les autres vidèrent leurs verres aussi. Ils continuèrent de jouer comme cela, en annonçant des phrases de plus en plus folles et improbables, ils étaient tous à deux doigts d'être ivre. Takao alla le premier se coucher ne tenant pas l'alcool, Murasakibara ne tenait presque plus assis, Himuro devait le tenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Après une heure de jeux, il ne restait plus qu'Aomine, Kise et Kagami, mais Kise ne tenait plus non plus alors Aomine décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter pour ce soir, il aida le blond à aller jusqu'à la tente sous le regard amusé de Kagami qui retourna aussi à sa tente.

Aomine installa Kise dans son sac de couchage avec douceur, il allait se relevait quand Kise l'appela :

-Aominecchi? Demanda le blond les yeux clos.

-Oui, je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Aomine en se rapprochant de lui.

-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant, tu ne me rejetteras pas, hein? Je ne vais pas te perdre? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Aominecchi, je t'aime. Murmura le blond.

Aomine le regarda surpris, une larme coula le long de la joue du blond, il posa son doigt sur sa joue pour enlever la larme et répondit :

-Non, je ne te rejetterai pas, tu ne me perdras pas non plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Dort maintenant. Répondit Aomine en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Kise sourit et se place bien dans le sac pour dormir. Aomine retourna à sa place et alla dans son sac.

 _"Sacrée journée, j'apprends que Kise m'aime et maintenant je dois lui donner une réponse. Est-ce que je vais lui répondre que je ne l'aime pas? Je ne pense pas, ce serait mentir que dire que je n'ai rien ressentie quand il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Même là, mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure en me souvenant de ses paroles. Je dois lui donner une réponse demain, je le dois pour son bien."_ Pensa Aomine en s'endormant.

Fin.


	7. Chapitre 6 : 6ème journée- Corrigé

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;), bientôt la fin de cette fiction! Merci pour tout vos commentaire :)!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre corrigé

Chapitre 6 :

Midorima se réveilla en baillant légèrement et en s'étirant, il sourit en voyant son petit ami collait à lui, comme à son habitude. Il caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son front et sorti de sa tente, il était à peine 8h, il était toujours le premier lever, sauf ce matin a son grand étonnement.

\- Yo Midorima, bien dormi ? Demanda son camarade.

\- Salut, oui et toi ? C'est étonnant de te voir lever à cette heure-ci. Répondit le vert en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Oui bien dormi, rha ça va hein, je l'ai déjà dit, ça m'arrive de me lever tôt. Râla-t-il.

\- Pas la peine de râler Aomine, tu a dormi au moins ? Demanda Midorima en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Un peu oui, mais pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir toute la nuit. Répondit Aomine en baillant.

\- Toi qui réfléchis ? Il va neiger... C'est bon, je rigole, que ce passe-t-il ? C'est à propos de Kise, je suppose. Demanda le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Kise? N'importe quoi... S'exclama Aomine en rougissant et en détournant la tête.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, on s'est qu'il t'a enfin avoué qu'il t'aimait, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas repoussé en vue de vos têtes hier soir au restaurant, je me trompe ? Demanda le vert en souriant.

\- Rha, tu es vraiment trop perspicace, oui, je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, car il m'attire, mais je ne sais pas encore si ça peut aller quelque part avec lui. Alors j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit pour savoir ce que j'allais lui dire. Expliqua le bleu en rougissant.

\- Je vois, selon moi Kise t'attire, c'est sûr, ça se voit quand tu le regardes. Tu sais Kise t'aime depuis des années alors vas y doucement quand tu lui donneras ta réponse qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Mais je pense que ce sera une réponse positive n'est pas ? Demanda Midorima en le regardant.

Aomine ne répondit rien, il détourna la tête en rougissant, ce qui confirma les dires de Midorima.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Rajouta le vert en souriant.

\- Rho ça va hein, on va déjeuner ensemble ? Demanda le bleu en changeant de sujet.

\- Ok. Répondit Midorima en se levant.

Ils partirent donc ensemble au restaurant en continuant de parler de Kise, pendant ce temps-là, les autres ce levèrent les uns après les autres. Quand Kise se leva tous les autres étaient tous déjà debout, il chercha du regard l'homme qu'il l'aime, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Takao lui dis :

\- Aomine est parti déjeuner avec Shin-chan, apparemment, ils se sont levé en même temps alors ils sont partis manger ensemble. Annonça Takao en lui souriant.

\- Ah, je vois, on peut parler Kazunaricchi? Demanda Kise timidement.

\- Oui bien sûr, vient, on va marcher un peu. Répondit son ami en souriant.

Les deux partirent donc marcher pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, étant assez loin des autres, Kise commença à parler :

\- J'ai avoué à Aominecchi que je l'aimais, hier soir au restaurant. Avoua le blond en rougissant.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? Demanda Takao en lui souriant.

\- Il m'a avoué que je l'attirais, mais qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et qu'il allait y réfléchir sérieusement et me donner une réponse bientôt. Avoua-t-il en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ça Ryo, génial, tu te rends compte, tu l'attires. S'exclama le noir en sautant partout.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire de faux d'espoir. Dit-il pour le calmer.

\- Je comprends, mais je pense sérieusement que tu vas sortir avec lui d'ici ce soir, c'est super, je suis trop content pour toi Ryo. S'exclama Takao en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme cela quelque minute, puis Kise posa sa tête sur son épaule et demanda :

\- Et s'il me répondait qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ça arrive ? Demanda Kise à voix basse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ryo, je suis sûr qu'il ne te rejettera pas. Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Murmura Takao en lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer.

\- Merci Kazunaricchi. Répondit Kise en le lâchant.

Ils se sourirent et retournèrent auprès des autres, sur le chemin du retour, ils rigolèrent ensemble, arrivé à leur tente Aomine et Midorima était de retour. Takao se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami qui le serra dans ses bras à son tour, Aomine regarda Kise quelque seconde et lui sourit en lui disant :

\- Salut, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Kise sentit son cœur s'arrêter en le voyant sourire comme cela, il se reprit et répondit en rougissant :

\- Salut, oui bien dormi et toi ? Demanda Kise en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Oui tranquille. Répondit le bleu en se décalant légèrement pour lui laisser de la place.

\- C'est piscines aujourd'hui, non ? Demanda Kagami en baillant.

\- Ouais, on ira manger au restaurant comme ça, on ira directement à la piscine après. Répondit Himuro en baillant à son tour.

\- Et bien, vous n'avez pas assez dormi ? C'est ça quand on fait des cochonneries au lieu de dormir. Rigola Aomine.

Les deux concernés rougirent avant de dire en même temps :

\- On ne fait pas de cochonneries Aho. S'exclama les deux garçons.

Leurs répliques firent rire Aomine, il se plia en deux tellement il rigolait ce qui fit rougir les deux garçons qui détournèrent le regard.

\- T'as fini de te foutre de notre gueule Ahomine? Au moins, nous, on en fait des "cochonneries". S'exclama Kagami en le fusillant du regard.

Sa réplique fit taire Aomine qui ne s'y attendait pas, il regarda Kagami avec un regard noir et répondit :

\- Tu veux te battre Bakagami? Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu vas être servi, je ne fais peut-être pas de cochonnerie, mais au moins je sais me battre Moi. S'exclama le bleu en se levant suivi de Kagami.

\- Oh, tu es sûr de sa Ahomine? Viens, je vais te montrer que je sais me battre. Répondit Kagami en se rapprochant de lui.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent fixement en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, Himuro ce plaça entre eux deux et ordonna :

\- On se calme les brutes, on est en vacances alors mollo, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre. Taiga calme toi et va t'asseoir, toi aussi Aomine va t'asseoir. Non mais je rêve, des vrais gosses et pas la peine de protester, vous êtes des gosses, vous êtes bien les deux même alors vous devriez bien vous entendre. S'exclama Himuro en les regardant tous les deux.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien et se contentèrent d'aller se rasseoir en se regardant toujours. Après un moment de silence Kise éclata de rire devant cette scène des plus amusantes, il est vite suivi des autres qui se mirent à rigoler aussi. S'en suivi en débat sur les ressemblances entre Aomine et Kagami, les autres concernés nièrent d'abord les dires des autres, mais cédèrent en constatant qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment.

La matinée passa assez vite, après leur débat mouvementé, ils préparèrent leurs affaires pour la piscine puis ils partirent au restaurant pour manger.

Arrivée au restaurant, ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude à la même place et commandèrent leur plat, ils parlèrent en attendant d'être servis, soudain quelqu'un les interpella :

\- Salut les gars, comment allez-vous ? Salut Kise. S'exclama une voix féminine en regardant Kise avec joie.

\- Oh Salut Sakura, ça va bien et toi ? Demanda Kise en lui souriant.

\- Ça va bien, je suis ravie de vous revoir. S'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, ton ami n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Kise en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Non, elle est malade depuis ce matin, alors je suis venu lui commander quelque chose à manger. Répondit Sakura tristement.

\- Oh mince, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux. Répondit Kise.

Les deux ados discutèrent encore, pendant que les autres parlés entre eux, sauf Aomine qui regardait d'un œil mauvais la jeune fille qui se rapprochait dangereusement du blond.

 _"Ça va oui ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Pauvre fille va, non mais lâche son bras, t'a de la chance d'être une fille sinon je te foutrais mon poing dans ta jolie petite figure. Et arrête de lui sourire comme ça Kise, c'est moi que tu aimes non ?. Ouais, c'est ça casse-toi pouf*** et que je te revois plus autour de lui. Pas touche, non mais je rêve, Aomine tu es décidément fou... Fou de lui, oui."_ Pensa Aomine en soupirant.

Quand la jeune Sakura fut partie, Kise remarqua l'air énervé d'Aomine alors il lui demanda :

\- Ça ne va pas, Aominecchi? Demanda le blond inquiet.

\- Ouais ça va. Répondit Aomine sèchement.

Kise écarquilla les yeux, il regarda Takao très inquiet, celui-ci sourit tendrement pour le rassurer. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour Aomine qui était encore énervé du rapprochement de Kise avec sa fan.

 _"Je suis jaloux d'elle c'est dingue, si ça ce n'est pas une preuve que je tiens à lui. Comment je pourrais le rejeter en ayant ce genre de penser pour lui. Il est si beau, si gentil, je comprends qu'il est autant de fan, pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'une personne comme moi alors qu'il a toutes les filles à ses pieds ? Je ne comprends pas..."_ Pensa le bleu en regardant Kise du coin de l'œil.

Après le repas, comme ils l'avaient dit, ils se rendraient tout de suite à la piscine, par chance, il n'y avait pas trop de monde à l'accueil, c'était une autre affaire dans les vestiaires, ou les familles et les adolescents étaient nombreux, ils trouvèrent un coin vide ou ils pouvaient se changer tranquillement, puis ils mirent leurs affaires dans les casiers. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la piscine qui était très grande, il y avait plusieurs bassins, un pour les enfants, un autre moyen et le grand bassin pour les longueurs. On peut trouver aussi un jacuzzi assez grand, mais aussi plusieurs toboggans, un grand et un plus petit pour les enfants. Les garçons furent surpris par la grandeur de la piscine, ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers le moyen bassin, Takao heureux d'être à la piscine sauta dans l'eau comme un gosse ce qui désespéra son petit ami.

\- Aller venez, elle est super bonne, vient Ryo. S'exclama Takao en rigolant.

Kise rigola devant l'air enfantin de son ami, il prit de l'élan et sauta dans l'eau à son tour.

\- Et après, c'est nous les gosses. S'exclama Kagami à Aomine.

\- Ouais grave, c'est vous les gosses et non nous. Ajouta le bleu en rigolant suivi de Kagami.

\- Ah vous voyait, vous vous entendez bien. Rigola Himuro en sautant à son tour.

\- N'importe quoi. S'exclama les deux garçons.

Les autres allèrent dans l'eau à leur tour, sauf Aomine et Kagami.

\- Bon, vous venez ? Demanda Murasakibara en leur jetant de lui.

\- Ouais, ouais, on arrive. S'exclama Kagami en poussant Aomine dans l'eau.

Kagami éclata de rire, suivi des autres, quand Aomine sortit sa tête de l'eau, il s'écria à Kagami.

\- Baka, je vais te tuer, idiot. S'écria-t-il en sortant de l'eau.

Kagami partit en courant, s'en suivi une course-poursuite entre les deux joueurs sous les regarda amuser des autres. Aomine réussit à rattraper Kagami, il le tira par le bras et le poussa dans l'eau en sautant aussi.

\- Vengeance accomplis. Rigola-t-il en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

\- Baka, viens là, je vais te noyer. S'exclama Kagami en le poursuivant dans l'eau.

Les autres se mirent à "jouer" aussi, ils se bataillaient avec l'eau tout en rigolant, ils se fessaient très bien remarquer, car les autres campeurs les regarder amuser. Suite à l'heure petite bataille, ils décidèrent de faire une course dans le grand bassin, ils étaient maintenant devant le grand bassin en se demandant qui voulait commencer.

\- Ok, moi, j'y vais, Kazunaricchi tu fais la course avec moi ? Demanda Kise en sautillant jusqu'à Takao.

\- Oui, mais l'issue de la course était sûr, tu es très fort en natation, mais bon ok. Répondit Takao en se plaçant devant le plongeoir.

Himuro lança le départ et les deux nageurs plongèrent dans l'eau et nagèrent aussi vite que possible. Comme Takao l'avais dit Kise était très fort puisqu'il était plus rapide, ce qui surprit Aomine qui demanda :

\- Il est vraiment doué en tout ? Ça en devient flippant. Demanda Aomine en regardant Kise nager.

\- Oui, il est très doué, je crois, il a joué de presque tout le sport. Il fait du sport depuis qu'il est gosse donc il est très doué. Répondit Kuroko en surprenant les autres qui l'avaient oublié.

Aomine fut impressionné par les performances du blond, il ne le pensait pas aussi sportif, Kise gagna bien sur la course, Kise rejoignit les autres contents d'avoir gagné.

\- Décidément Kise tu es très impressionnant. Annonça Aomine en lui souriant.

\- Merci Aominecchi, j'ai commencé la natation à 10 ans, c'est le premier sport que j'ai fait et c'est le seul que je continue à faire. Répondit Kise en rougissant.

Aomine continua de le regarder pendant quelque minute, puis inconsciemment, il baissa son regard vers son torse mouillé et musclé, puis ses jambes fines, mais ferme. Ce rendant compte qu'il matait le corps parfait de Kise il se secoua la tête et détourna le regard, heureusement pour lui personne n'avais vu son égarement.

\- Bon à moi de faire une course, ça te tente Bakagami? Demanda Aomine en le défiant du regard.

\- Bien sûr, Ahomine. Répondit Kagami en souriant.

Ils se placèrent comme Kise et Takao et commencèrent la course à leur tour, Kise regardait Aomine fascinait par sa beauté, mais quelqu'un l'appela au loin, c'était son ex Kirito, il partit discrètement et rejoignit Kirito.

Aomine gagna la course de peu, mais il était tout de même content d'avoir gagné contre Kagami, ils retournèrent auprès des autres.

\- Bah ou est Kise? Demanda Aomine surpris de ne pas le voir.

\- Là-bas. Répondit Murasakibara en désignant un endroit où on peut voir Kise en train de parler avec un autre garçon, garçon qu'Aomine reconnut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec lui ? C'est son ex non ? Demanda Aomine en fixant Kise et son ex.

\- Va savoir, ils parlaient peut-être du bon vieux temps. Répondit Kagami en rigolant.

Aomine fusilla du regarde Kagami qui regretta ses paroles, le bleu reporta son attention sur Kise mais quand il tourna sa tête le blond partait avec son ex autre part.

\- Bah, ils sont où ? Demanda Takao surpris.

Aomine partit vers eux sans rien ajouter aux autres, le bleu couru presque pour les rejoindre, il se stoppa en les voyants en train de parler près des vestiaires. De là où il était, il pouvait les entendre parler, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.

\- Kirito, je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas retentait quelque chose avec toi. Vraiment désolé. Dit-il en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Ta réponse et définitif ? Je comprends, je ne te forcerai pas, mais est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Kirito tristement.

\- Oui, je te dois bien ça, je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un alors je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Expliqua Kise.

\- Oh, je vois et bien, j'espère que tu seras heureux, tu le mérites, Kise. Juste une dernière chose. Répondit l'ex en s'approchant de lui.

Il mit sa main sur sa nuque, puis rapprocha leurs lèvres, Kise allait protester, mais il n'en n'y pas le temps, on le tira fort en arrière.

\- Aominecchi? Demanda Kise surpris.

\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible, ce jeune homme n'est pas disponible alors bas les pattes. S'exclama Aomine en souriant.

Avant que l'ex puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Aomine tira Kise vers les vestiaires, il poussa la porte et entraîna le blond vers les casiers.

\- Aominecchi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kise gêné et surpris.

\- Désolé, quand j'ai vu qu'il allait t'embrasser, j'ai vu rouge et j'ai réagi sans m'en rendre compte. Où la vache-je divague, je commence à raconter n'importe quoi. Répondit Aomine en lui tournant le dos.

Kise ne savais pas quoi répondre, ni comment réagir, Aomine venait de l'empêcher d'embrasser son ex, il ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- Merci de l'avoir arrêté, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse, que veux-tu dire par "je raconte n'importe quoi" ? Demanda Kise en rougissant.

Aomine ne répondit rien, le bleu tourné en rond dans le vestiaire, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas quoi faire Kise annonça en se dirigeant vers la porte :

\- Bon bah, je vais rejoindre les autres, revient quand tu te sentiras mieux. Dit-il en partant.

Aomine ouvrit les yeux en grand, il se tourna vers Kise, qui allait vers la porte.

 _"Non, il ne faut pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant. Il faut que je lui parle"_ Pensa Aomine en vitesse.

Il rattrapa Kise et lui prit la main en le tournant vers lui, avant que Kise puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Aomine l'embrassa tendrement. Kise ne répondit pas tout de suite étant très choqué, Aomine l'embrassait, il se reprit et plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, doucement tout d'abord puis plus fougueusement en entrelaçant leurs langues, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air, ils étaient essouffler et ils avaient chaud, entre deux souffles Kise arriva à demander :

\- Pourquoi ? Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à articuler.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'attires énormément et que je tiens à toi, je ne te promets pas une histoire qui dura des années, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être avec toi, alors s'il te plaît reste près de moi le temps que je comprenne ce que je ressens. Expliqua Aomine en retournant l'embrasser.

 ** _LEMON_**

Kise y répondit volontiers, le baiser fut plus chaste que le premier, plus timide, Aomine plaça sa main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche. Kise mis ses mains dans son dos pour rapprocher leurs deux corps, le bleu approfondi le baiser en léchant la langue de son partenaire. Il le poussa contre les casiers et commença à caresser le torse parfait du blond, la chaleur dans la pièce augmenta, leurs respirations étaient irrégulière et leurs caresses plus intime. Aomine laissa sa bouche pour embrasser son cou et continua ses caresses sur son corps qui tremblait de plaisir et murmurer le prénom de son amant.

\- A-aomine, si on continue comme ça, je vais craquer... A-aomine. Gêmisa-t-il en se collant à lui.

\- Tant mieux, moi aussi, on a cas continué. Murmura Aomine à son oreille ce qui le fit frémir.

Le bleu le serra dans ses bras et entra dans une cabine vide, par chance le vestiaire était vide aussi, il colla Kise contre la paroi et recommença à le caresser et l'embrasser de toute part. Kise sentait son excitation augmenter dans son short de bain et il constata que c'était pareil pour Aomine en vue de la bosse qui sentait contre son ventre. Il caressa le torse nu du bleu et descendit de plus en plus bas pour arriver au niveau de son bas-ventre, il posa sa main sur la bosse ce qui fit gémir Aomine qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le blond commença à masser la bosse au grand plaisir de Aomine qui se cambra légèrement, quant au bleu, il continua ces caresses sur son torse en descendant vers son fessier qu'il trouva vite il commença à le masser et à descendre vers son intimité. Leur gémissement se faisait de plus en plus fort, leurs caresses étaient de plus en plus sauvages et directe, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps Aomine accéléra le rythme en allant à l'intérieur de son boxer pour le masser sensuellement.

\- K-kise je ne tiendrai pas longtemps s'il te plaît laisse-moi te faire mien. Gémit-il en sentant la main de Kise toujours poser sur son sexe.

\- O-oui, fais-le. Murmura le blond en gémissant aussi sous ses caresses.

Aomine l'embrassa tendrement puis il humidifia ses doigts sous le regard plein de désir de Kise, il baissa ensuite le short de Kise et entra un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Kise qui se crispa légèrement, ils s'embrassèrent pour argumenter leur plaisir, le faire dans une cabine de douche les excitait énormément. Leur gémissement devenait vraiment trop fort alors Aomine alluma l'eau pour dissimuler leur ébat sexuel, il inséra un deuxième doigt en Kise qui gémit de plaisir, Kise baissa le short de Aomine et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe très durcis. Aomine les plaça en dessous de l'eau pour rendre leur ébat plus excitant, puis il entra un dernier doigt en lui et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient plus rapide que les précédents, leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus saccadé et irrégulier, leurs mouvements étaient très forts et bestiaux.

\- K-kise, laisse-moi te prendre, je n'en peux plus. Gémit-il en sentant les mouvements de Kise augmenter sur son sex.

\- O-oui, p-prend moi, Aomine. Gémisses le blond en sentant les doigts de Aomine toucher sa prostate.

Aomine retira ses doigts d'un coup sec ce qui fit grogner Kise, il leva la jambe du blond pour mieux avoir accès à son intimité, il le pénétra doucement et progressivement pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Kise se crispa sous le coup de la douleur et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire, il respira pour reprendre son souffle, Aomine fit de lent va et vient pour l'habituer, une fois sur que c'était bon, il tenta de bouger plus vite, pour toute réponse Kise gémit de plaisir, alors il continua ses mouvements de hanches. Aomine n'arrivant plus à tenir debout à cause du plaisir qu'il ressentait, il décida d'allonger Kise pour mieux profiter de ce moment, une fois par terre, il recommença ses mouvements au grand bonheur de Kise qui n'était plus que gémissement. Leurs mouvements devenaient plus sauvage plus passionnait, ils s'embrassaient, se regardaient, se mordaient par moment et surtout se caressaient, ils gémissaient de plus en plus fort et murmurer le nom de l'autre à tout-va, Aomine touché à chaque fois la prostate de Kise qui gémissait de plus en plus fort et de façon plus irrégulière.

Sentant arriver au bout de l'acte, Aomine commença à masturber Kise avec des va-et-vient très rapide au même rythme que c'est mouvements de hanches, puis ils jouirent en même temps, dans un même crie. Ils reprirent difficilement leurs respirations après un tel ébat, Aomine posa sa tête dans le cou de Kise et l'embrassa comme pour le remercier.

Fin du Lemon!

\- Je crois que je viens de vivre le meilleur moment de toute ma vie, je crois que ça confirme que tu m'attires réellement Kise. Ajouta Aomine entre deux souffles.

\- Oui. Répondit-il seulement étant fatigué.

Aomine sortit de Kise et gémis une dernière fois, il aida Kise a se relevait, il le plaça sous le jet d'eau et frotta légèrement son corps.

\- Voilà, tout propre, faut mieux pour ne pas trop se faire caler, même si les autres se doutent de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, surtout en vue du suçon que tu m'as fait, il est gros ? Demanda Kise gêné.

\- Oh oui, merde, en effet, il est gros. Tant pis. Rigola Aomine visiblement gêné.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, malgré ce qu'il venait de faire, ils étaient très gênés et ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, puis Aomine ce mi à regarder fixement Kise ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est très gênant. Aominecchi. Râla le blond en détournant la tête.

Aomine mis ses mains sur son visage et le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, Kise y répondit volontiers, ils se décollèrent à contre cœur, Kise le regarda surpris.

\- Je viens de réaliser qu'on sort ensemble en fait. Répondit Aomine en souriant.

\- Idiot, bien évidemment qu'on sort ensemble, on vient de faire l'amour si tu n'avais pas remarqué. S'exclama Kise en tapa sa tête.

\- Oh ça je les biens remarquer et je serai bien tenter de recommencer, mais bon les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fait, alors sortons. Répondit le bleu en rigolant.

Ils sortirent donc de la cabine et du vestiaire pour retourner auprès des autres, qui était dans le jacuzzi, ils furent bien sur accueillis par une question.

\- Bah alors ou vous étiez passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter, mais je vous que tout va bien, hein Kise. S'exclama Takao en aillant vu le suçon de Kise qui était très gros.

\- Oui tout va bien, vous nous faites une place ? Demanda Kise en rougissant tout comme Aomine qui restait silencieux.

Ils entrèrent dans le jacuzzi et se firent tout petit pour ne pas avoir à répondre à leur question, même si c'était évident ce qu'il venait de faire. Après 10 minutes à parler dans le jacuzzi ils décidèrent de sortir et de rentrer, car ils étaient assez tard et qu'ils étaient fatigué surtout Aomine et Kise. Ils se rendirent au vestiaire, en passant devant une certaine cabine Aomine fit un clin d'œil à Kise qui compris le message, ils se changèrent et sortirent de la piscine pour se rendre au restaurant pour manger.

\- Dite, vous avez fait quoi pendant qu'on n'était pas là ? Même si on ne s'est pas absenté longtemps. Demanda Aomine en regardant Kise.

\- Tu rigoles ? Vous êtes parti pendant bien une heure. Répondit Kagami.

\- Sérieux ? Une heure ? Aussi longtemps ? Demanda Aomine surpris en regardant de nouveau.

Les autres se mirent à rire devant sa réaction, puis ils continuèrent de parler de l'après-midi et surtout du départ, ils devaient partir dans l'après-midi pour prendre le train à 14h30. Après le repas, ils se rendirent à leur tente tranquillement, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler, après leur ébat sexuelle dans les vestiaires, Aomine et Kise étaient très fatiguer alors s'excusèrent et allèrent dans leur tente pour se coucher.

Kise allait se mettre dans son sac quand Aomine lui demanda :

\- Viens avec moi, il y a de la place pour deux. Dit-il en souriant.

Kise lui sourit et alla le rejoindre dans son sac et effectivement, il y avait de la place, Aomine posa sa main dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, Kise surpris ne réagit pas tout de suite puis il posa sa main sur son torse et posa sa tête aussi pour sentir les battements de son cœur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réellement arrivé, je ne rêve pas, hein ? Demanda Kise en relevant la tête  
pour le regarder.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien arrivé, surtout le moment dans la cabine, je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne soit entré dans le vestiaire, on a eu de la chance. Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et timidement, Aomine lui caresser toujours le dos en descendant légèrement vers le bas, mais il remontait vite, leur baiser s'accéléra doucement en commençant une danse sensuelle entre leur deux langue, mais soudain ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus de force, je suis à deux doigt de m'endormir, dommage. Annonça Kise en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je m'endors, on remettra ça une autre fois, bonne nuit Kise. Répondit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Bonne nuit, Aominecchi. Dit le blond en s'endormant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une journée mouvementé.

Fin.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Départ!- Corrigé

Voila c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que sa vous aura bien plu, il y aura un chapitre Bonus, que j'essayerai de publier bientôt! Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que les précédents j'espère que sa ne vous gênera pas trop.

Ma bêta lectrice est de retour, alors, elle va pouvoir me corriger, elle va commencer par cette fiction, donc dans quelque temps je metterai les versions corriger!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Départ.

Aomine se réveilla en se sentant très bien, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le bleu voulu s'étirait, mais quelque chose le retenait ou plutôt quelqu'un, il baissa les yeux et sourit, il voyant Kise collait contre son torse. Aomine posa sa main dans son dos et commença à lui caressait, il n'en revenait pas que tout soit réellement arrivé.

 _"Je sors avec un mec, je sors avec Kise, c'est dingue, je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que ce soit réellement arrivé. Moi Aomine Daiki qui proclame a qui veut l'entendre que j'aime les filles aux gros nichons, dire que je sors avec un mec. Je ne le regrette même pas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec Kise ni de sortir avec lui. Il est si beau si touchant, je ne pourrais jamais le regretter. "_ Pensa Aomine en regardant le blond avec tendresse.

Soudain Kise bougea légèrement signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller, il continua de lui caresser le dos pour le réveiller d'avantage. Kise ouvrit les yeux, bailla légèrement et il réalisa qu'il était dans les bras d'Aomine, il releva la tête et le regarda surpris.

\- Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ? Demanda le bleu en souriant.

\- Bonjour, oui et toi bien dormi ? Demanda le blond en rougissant.

\- Oui, la meilleure des nuits. Répondit-il en embrassant son front.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement comme pour confirmer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et commencèrent à danser ensemble, manquant de souffle, ils durent se séparer. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, toujours de plus en plus passionnément, soudain un bruit les arrêtèrent. Quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir leur tente, puis une tête entra pour leur sourire en disant :

\- Désolé de vous interrompre les amoureux, mais si vous ne vous levez pas maintenant, on va être en retard, le train est à 14h30 et là, il est déjà 11h alors debout, il faut encore ranger les tentes et nos affaires. Ah et je suis trop content que vous sortiez enfin ensemble. Allez debout. S'exclama Takao en sortant et en rigolant.

\- Il est trop joyeux comme mec, tout ce bruit pour si peu. Râla Aomine en se redressant.

\- Oui, c'est sûr qu'il est joyeux, c'est pour ça que je l'adore. Répondit le blond en rigolant.

Aomine le regarda surpris et un peu irrité, Kise rigola en voyant sa tête et demanda :

\- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas mon style, c'est toi mon style de mec. S'exclama Kise en embrassant sa joue.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas jaloux. Et vient là. Répondit le bleu en tirant sur son bras pour le coller à lui.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, il le coucha par terre et commença à caresser son torse nu, ce qui fit gémir Kise, mais il le stoppa en disant.

\- On doit vraiment se lever, j'aimerais bien continuer, mais Kazunaricchi à raison, on va être en retard, allez debout paresseux. Dit-il en rougissant.

Aomine se releva et fit semblant de bouder sous le regard amusé de Kise, ils s'habillèrent et sorti de la tente.

\- Ah enfin, il était temps, allez, il faut démonter les tentes. Râla Midorima qui était en train de démonter sa tente avec Takao.

Aomine l'ignora et Kise s'excusa pour leur retard, les autres était eux aussi en train de ranger leur tente, alors le jeune couple se mirent à faire pareil. Murasakibara baillait fortement tout comme Kagami qui traînait à ranger ses vêtements dans son sac, les garçons continuèrent de ranger toutes leurs affaires en rigolant du stress de Midorima de rater le train.

\- No Stress Midorima, le train est à 14h30, dans 10 minutes, on aura fini de tout ranger. S'exclama Himuro pour le calmer.

\- Si monsieur Aomine n'avais pas tardé, on aurait déjà fini. Râla le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

Aomine lui cria d'aller se faire foutre avant de continuer à ranger ses vêtements en silence, Kise n'arrêtait pas de rigoler sous le regard agacé de son petit ami. Comme l'avait dit Himuro ils terminèrent de ranger leurs affaires au bout de 10 minutes, il était maintenant 12h, il était temps d'aller manger une dernière fois au restaurant. Pendant le chemin Aomine remarqua que les autres couples se tenaient par la main, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, il regarda Kise en hésitant s'il devait lui tenir la main, mais il décida de ne pas le faire, trop gênant pour le moment.

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de leurs sept jours de camping, ils avaient passé d'excellente vacance ensemble et remettrait ça une prochaine fois. Kuroko semblait très heureux pendant le repas ce qui était rarement visible pour les autres, c'était surement dû au nouveau couple Aomine, Kise.

\- Bonjour Kise, comment allez-vous ? Demanda une personne près d'eux.

Aomine se crispa en reconnaissance la personne, Kise sourit et répondit :

\- Oh bonjour Sakura, bien et toi ? Demanda en retour le blond en souriant.

Aomine se reprit en sentant la main de Kise prendre la sienne sous la table, le bleu remarqua que l'amie de la brune était derrière elle.

\- Oh, je vois que ton amie et là, tu vas mieux Akira ? Demanda le blond en serrant tendrement la main de son amant.

\- Oui merci, je me sens mieux. Répondit Akira en souriant timidement.

\- Vous repartez aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sakura en voyant leur affaire dans un coin.

\- Oui, on prend le train à 14h30. Et vous deux ? Demanda Kise en souriant.

\- Non, nous, on repart dans deux jours. Bonne route alors. Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. S'exclama-t-elle en regardant les garçons.

\- Merci, à bientôt, je l'espère. Répondit le blond en leur faisant signe.

Après que les deux filles soit parti, Kise voulu lâché la main d'Aomine mais celui-ci le retenu en lui souriant, le repas se termina tranquillement. Ensuite, ils partirent faire un tour dans le camping avant de partir pour la gare, ils s'arrêtèrent à la plage puis devant la piscine et aux terrains.

\- On fait une petite partie avant de partir ? Demanda Kagami en apercevant le terrain de basket.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin Kagami on doit prendre le train à 14h30. S'exclama Midorima.

\- On a le temps, il est qu'une heure. Répondit le rouge en rigolant.

Midorima capitula devant cet air nier, alors ils firent une petite partie, qui ne dura pas longtemps, Aomine et Kagami firent une équipe et commencèrent la partie, les premières à 20 gagnent. Comme on s'y attendait Aomine gagna 20 à 18, le bleu content d'avoir gagné pris le visage Kise entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans faire attention aux autres. Ce rendant compte de son geste, il relâcha Kise et détourna le regard gêné, les autres se mirent à rire devant sa gêne.

Il était temps de partir pour prendre le train, alors ils se rendirent au bus qui les emmener à la gare. Ils arrivèrent devant le train à l'heure pile au grand bonheur de Midorima qui avais stressé pendant toute la matinée, ils s'assirent comme à l'aller sauf Aomine et Kise qui se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre en se collant le plus possible.

Cela faisais presque une heure qu'il était dans le train, il ne restait plus qu'une heure et demi de trajet, chacun était de son côté faisant diverse chose, Murasakibara était bien évidemment en train de manger, son petit ami écoutait de la musique en dormant à moitié, quant à Kagami lui dormait carrément à côté d'un Kuroko totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Midorima lisait un livre tranquillement pendant que son petit ami joué à un jeu vidéo, en ce qui concerne le dernier couple, ils étaient en train de s'ennuyer, ils n'osaient pas se parler étant assez gêné par les récents événements.

\- Je vais aux toilettes. S'exclama Kise en se levant.

\- Attend, je viens avec toi. Répondit Aomine en le suivant.

Les autres étant perdu dans leurs activités ne firent pas attention au couple qui partait en direction des toilettes. Kise entra dans la cabine, pendant qu'Aomine l'attendait devant, quelque minute plus tard le blond sorti, tout du moins il tenta de sortir, car Aomine le poussa à l'intérieur en rentrant avec lui. Le bleu le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, Kise en fut très étonné, mais répondit tout de même au baiser en plaçant ses mains dans son dos pour le tirer contre lui. Aomine glissa sa main sous son t-shirt et lui caressa le torse et ses hanches, leur langue se mêlèrent dans une danse très sensuelle, le bleu embrassa son cou et y déposa un suçon.

\- A-aomine. Arrête, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour faire ça. Murmura le bleu en gémissant quand la langue d'Aomine lécha son cou dans sa longueur.

\- J-je sais, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser. Répondit Aomine en se décollant et posant son front contre le sien.

Kise lui sourit, il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bon, on sort ? Demanda Kise en souriant.

\- Oui sortons, sinon je te ferai l'amour la maintenant. Répondit Aomine en ouvrant la porte.

Ils sortirent donc des toilettes et retournèrent à leur place, les autres n'avaient même pas remarqué leur absence. Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, le jeune couple continua de parler tranquillement, les autres faisaient toujours la même chose sans parler et sans bouger.

Il était 17h15, quand les 8 garçons arrivèrent à destination, ils firent au bout de chemin ensemble et se séparèrent par couple, Kagami parti de son côté avec Kuroko, puis Midorima et Takao partirent vers un autre chemin et enfin Murasakibara et Himuro partirent de leur côté aussi. Donc Aomine et Kise se retrouvèrent, tout seul, dans la rue pour rentrer chez eux, chacun de son côté, il marchait tranquillement en se tenant la main, ils ne se parlaient pas et se contentaient de se sourire par moment, puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Bon, il faut que je tourne à droite, on se revoit plus tard ? Demanda le blond en le regardant.

\- Oui bien sûr, je t'enverrai un message quant je pourrais venir te voir. Répondit Aomine en souriant.

\- Ok, a plus alors. Ajouta Kise en l'embrassant.

Il stoppa le baiser et parti en direction du chemin de sa rue, mais encore une fois Aomine l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras, il se retourna et Aomine l'embrassa. Kise allait parler, mais Aomine le stoppa et dit en posant son front contre le sien :

\- Je t'aime Ryota. Avoua le bleu en rougissant, mais en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Q-quoi? Demanda Kise surpris.

\- Rha, je viens de dire : je t'aime Ryota. Répéta-t-il en souriant.

Une larme coula le long de la joue du blond, il sourit et répondit :

\- Je t'aime aussi Daiki. Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Puis il se décolla de son amant et parti pour de bon, Aomine le regarda partir en souriant puis pris lui aussi le chemin du retour.

Fin.


	9. Petite information

Bonjour, Bonsoir, a vous ce qui suive cette histoire, je tenait à vous donner quelque informations. Comme vous avez pu le constater je n'ai pas publier de fiction depuis un moment, j'ai malheureusement eu un décès dans ma famille, mon oncle, je l'adoré, alors suite a son décès je n'ai pas trop eu envie d'écrire, mais la sa va mieux alors je vais reprendre les fictions et je vais commencer par le chapitre bonus de la fiction N°5.

Il arrivera bientôt le temps que je me remette dans l'histoire.

Je m'excuse pour ce long retard, mais je vais me rattraper ;)

A bientôt.


	10. Chapitre Bonus

Voilà enfin le chapitre bonus, désolé pour mon énorme retard, j'espère qu'il vous plairai même s'il est moins bon que les autres chapitres. Si vous n'avez pas lu la fiction, vous ne comprendrez pas ^-^.

Bonne lecture!

6 mois plus tôt :

On retrouvait Takao en train de marcher en direction du lycée accompagné de son coéquipier Midorima, comme on le sait Takao est amoureux de celui-ci, mais ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est ce que ressent Midorima pour son équipier et c'est ce qu'il aimerait bien savoir. Takao est tombé amoureux de lui en début d'année et il a décidé depuis de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, mais le problème, c'est que celui-ci croit qui plaisante et que c'est pour l'ennuyer, au grand malheur de Takao qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour qu'il le croit, même en lui disant "je t'aime Shin -chan", il ne le croit pas.

Il était désespéré, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il commençait à abandonner et depuis quelques semaines il déprimait de plus en plus ce qui le décourageait. Ce matin en ce levant, il était encore plus triste que les autres jours et en plus ils venaient de perdre contre l'équipe de Kuroko, donc en étant de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, ce qui intriguait Midorima.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Takao? Demanda Midorima d'un ton neutre.

\- Pardon? Rien rien, je suis juste fatigué, on s'inquiète Shin -chan? Demanda Takao d'un ton joyeux.

\- Pff ne dit pas n'importe quoi et avance, on va être en retard. Répondit le vert du ton neutre.

Cette réponse fit disparaître le sourire de Takao, il baissa la tête et accéléra le rythme pour ne pas être en retard. Arrivé devant la grille, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite à leur classe, ils s'installèrent à leur place et attendrirent en silence le professeur.

 _"Que m'arrive-t-il? Quelle question, il m'arrive que je suis amoureux de toi et que toi non, c'est bien ça le problème, comment veux-tu que j'aille bien si ce n'est pas réciproque? Sa me saoul, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de te parler, j'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser de te serrer dans mes bras. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, j'aimerais tellement te le dire, mais même quand je te le dis tu ne me crois pas. Je vais finir par faire une dépression, vivement l'entraînement que je puisse me défouler."_ Pensa Takao en soupirant.

La matinée passa assez vite, les cours s'enchaînaient, arriver à la pause, Takao se retourna pour pouvoir manger avec Midorima qui comme à son habitude l'ignorer, il essaya d'entamer la conversation, mais au bout de 10 minutes de discussion le silence retomba.

L'après-midi passa toute aussi vite, encore les cours, les explications, les solutions, les exercices, les contrôles, tout cela en une après-midi, quand la sonnerie retentit Takao soupira de soulagement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le gymnase ou se passer l'entraînement.

\- Enfin, l'entraînement, je n'en pouvais plus. S'exclama Takao en sautillant de joie.

\- Calme toi Takao. Râla Midorima en le voyant sautiller partout.

\- Rho, ne soit pas si coincé Shin-chan. Cela ne te rend pas sexy de raller comme cela. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, idiot. Répondit le vert en tapant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- T'est méchant Shin-chan. Pleurnicha Takao.

\- Bon, vous arrêtez de vous chamailler et venez vous entraîner. Pire d'un couple, c'est deux là. Râla le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- N'importe quoi, qui voudrait d'un mec comme ça comme petit ami. Pas moi en tout cas. On arrive. Répondit Midorima en avançant vers les vestiaires.

Takao écarquilla les yeux en entendant ses mots déchirants, il se secoua, la tête essuya les larmes qui coulaient et suivit son coéquipier en silence. L'entraînement se passa très bien, Takao était à fond, il voulait oublier les mots prononcés par Midorima, ces mots qui lui avaient déchiré le cœur, l'entraînement fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, arrivé devant le portail, ils firent Kuroko en train d'attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

\- Salut Kuroko, pourquoi es-tu là? Demanda le vert.

\- Salut Midorima, je suis venu voir Takao, j'ai a lui parler. Répondit le bleu en regardant le concerner qu'il trouva étonnant triste et silencieux.

\- A oui? Eh bien, je te suis, à demain Shin-chan. Répondit-il en saluant le vert qui les regarda surpris.

Ils partirent en dehors du lycée allèrent s'installer sur un banc pour parler.

\- Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler? Demanda Takao en souriant.

\- Je voudrais te parler de toi et de Midorima. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Q-quoi? De quoi moi et Midorima? Demanda Takao gêné et en bé bayant.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais, est-ce que, tu es amoureux de lui? Demanda le bleu en le fixant.

Takao le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, à laquelle il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Pas la peine de mentir, cela se voit que tu l'aimes,ce week-end après notre match, j'ai remarqué, comment tu le regardais et comment tu lui souris. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que tu avais l'air triste alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir pour t'en parler. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Eu... je ne sais pas quoi dire... en effet je suis amoureux de lui, depuis quelque temps maintenant et si j'avais l'air triste, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que je l'aime. Expliqua Takao en baissant la tête.

Kuroko ne rajouta rien pendant quelques minutes puis il se leva et se mis en face de Takao et demanda :

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à sortir avec lui? Demanda Kuroko en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Eu je... oui je veux bien, mais tu a une idée de comment faire pour m'aider? Demanda Takao incrédule.

\- Oui, je connais bien Midorima, alors j'ai une petite idée de ce que tu pourrais faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Oh, je vois, explique-moi ton plan. s'exclama Takao soudainement heureux.

\- Alors, tout d'abord tu dois commencer à t'éloigner de lui, en commencer à lui parler de moins en moins, en lui prétend moins attention. Puis je voudrais que tu trouves un ami avec qui tu parleras beaucoup et avec qui tu passeras du temps, jusqu'à ne plus lui parler. Je suis sur qui réagira et qu'il ira vers toi. Expliqua Kuroko en retournant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- O-ok, je pense que ça pourrait marcher, enfin peut-être. Merci beaucoup Kuroko. S'exclama Takao en souriant.

\- De rien Takao, as-tu un ami a qui tu pourrais demander de l'aide? Demanda Kuroko en souriant.

\- Oui, j'ai un ami que je vois tous les dimanches, je lui demanderai. Répondit-il en rigolant.

Ils continuèrent de parler du plan, puis de Midorima et bien sur du basket-ball, ils se séparèrent au bout d'une heure de discussion, Takao rentra le sourire aux lèvres, cette conversation, lui avait redonné le courage.

Comme on était le week-end, il pourrait demander de l'aide à son ami bientôt, il pourrait réfléchir à comment commencer le plan de Kuroko.

On retrouvait Takao dans un café, tous les dimanches, il retrouve son ami ici ou ils parlaient de tout et de rien, il s'entendait très bien avec lui. Comme d'habitude son ami était en retard, il commanda son café en attendant, puis il l'aperçu dehors, il lui fit signe, son ami entra dans le café et le rejoignit en s'excusant.

\- Salut, excuse-moi, je suis en retard, mon patron ne voulait pas me lâcher. Pardon. S'exclama le jeune homme en s'excusant.

\- Salut, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, assieds-toi Ryo. Répondit Takao en souriant.

\- Je sais, je vais essayer d'arriver à l'heure, promis, Kazunaricchi. Expliqua le mannequin en s'excusant encore.

\- C'est bon, arrête de t'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Répondit Takao en devenant sérieux ce qui inquiéta Kise.

\- Ok, je t'écoute. Répondit-il.

Takao lui expliqua la situation, les mots blessants de Midorima, la venue de Kuroko, son plan et sa demande d'aide.

\- Bien-sûr que je vais t'aider Kazunaricchi. S'exclama le blond en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci Ryo. Dit-il en souriant.

Les deux amis continuèrent de parler tranquillement, puis comme à l'heure habitude, ils allèrent jouer au basket-ball. Ils passaient tout leur dimanche ensemble, en se racontant leur semaine de cours, les entraînements et les amours. Le soir, ils mangeaient ensemble au restaurant, toujours le même, c'était une habitude de manger dans ce restaurant.

\- Dit-moi, sa donne quoi avec Aomine? Demanda Takao en mangeant son plat.

\- Rhaa, rien de nouveau et puis je ne le vois pas beaucoup donc il n'y a pas trop occasion pour lui parler de mes sentiments. Répondit le blond tristement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à sortir avec lui. Dit-il pour le rassurer.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il n'est pas gay, c'est impossible, je m'y suis fait depuis le temps. Répondit Kise en mangeant.

Après le repas, Kise raccompagner son ami chez lui, il était toujours tard quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Bonne nuit Kazunaricchi, je suis sûr que tout ira bien avec Midorimacchi. Dit-il devant la porte de chez Takao.

\- Merci Ryo, Bonne nuit. Répondit-il, en rentrant chez lui.

Comme l'avais dit Kuroko, Takao commença à s'éloigner de Midorima, tout d'abord, il envoya un message au vert pour lui dire de partir avant lui au lycée, car il avait quelque chose à faire. Cela fait, il arriva pile à l'heure pour ne pas à avoir à parler à son ami, à son arrivée Midorima le regarda fixement alors il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shin-chan? Demanda Takao Calmement.

\- Rien, je me demander pourquoi tu arrive aussi tard. Répondit-il irrité.

\- Oh ça, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je devrai accompagner ma petite sœur à l'école donc je ne pourrai plus venir te chercher, désolé Shin-chan. Expliqua-t-il, en attendant sa réaction.

Midorima fut très surpris et écarquilla les yeux en le fixant, puis il se reprit et répondit d'un ton neutre :

\- À bien, tant mieux je ne t'entendrai plus me hurler dessus tous les matins. Répondit le vert.

Takao trembla à l'entente de sa réponse, il serra le poing et alla s'asseoir à sa place juste en face de lui. Une fois dos à lui, il laissa son visage s'assombrir de tristesse, cela allait être dur. Ensuite, comme le plan l'indique, il devait arrêter de manger avec lui, donc à la sonnerie de la pause-déjeuner, il resta à sa place sans se retourner.

Midorima fut surpris de ne pas voir son coéquipier se retourner pour manger avec lui, depuis ce matin, il le trouvait bizarre.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Déjà il me dit qu'on ne partira plus ensemble au lycée et là il ne mange pas avec moi, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais ce n'est pas son genre. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la venue de Kuroko vendredi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Midorima? Je me fiche qu'il me parle ou non, bien au contraire je devrai être content, il va enfin me lâcher un peu."_ Pensa le vert pendant tout l'après-midi.

Pendant l'entraînement, Takao redevenu normal et lui parler par moments, ils firent l'entraînement tranquillement, peu ils firent un petit match, ce qui fit sourire Takao. À la sortie du lycée, Takao et Midorima rentrèrent ensemble, Midorima lui demanda alors :

\- Dit-moi Takao, comment sa ce fait que tu dois emmener ta sœur à l'école alors qu'avant tu n'avais jamais eu besoin de le faire? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Oh ça, et bien ma mère va faire des heures supplémentaires, elle va donc commencer plus tôt, donc, elle ne peut plus emmener ma sœur à l'école. Expliqua Takao en souriant.

\- Ah je vois, bon on est devant chez moi, on se voit demain à l'école. Salut. Répondit Midorima en rentrant chez lui.

\- Oui, à demain Shin-chan. S'exclama Takao en souriant.

Quand Midorima entra chez lui, Takao arrêta de sourire, il sortit son téléphone et appela Kuroko pour lui raconter cette première journée. Après l'appel Kuroko, il lui conseilla de continuer comme cela et de continuer à s'éloigner petit à petit.

Cela fessait une semaine que Kuroko avait mis en place ce plan pour mettre Takao et Midorima ensemble, pendant cette semaine Takao, c'était éloigner encore plus de son coéquipier, il arrivait toujours pile à l'heure comme cela, il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, ensuite à la pause-déjeuner, il mange seul, il ne lui parle que pendant l'entraînement et encore c'était très peu. Ils rentraient encore ensemble le soir, mais ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup et puis quand Takao essayé d'entamer la conversation, cela ne durer pas longtemps.

Le week-end venait de commencer, Takao allait enfin pouvoir voir Kise pour lui raconter sa semaine, il l'attendait comme à son habitude dans le café, mais pour une fois Kise n'arriva pas en retard.

\- Salut Ryo, c'est surprenant de te voir à l'heure. Rigola-t-il.

\- Salut Kazucchi, j'étais pressé de savoir comment ça c'était passer avec Midorimacchi. Expliqua-t-il en rigolant aussi.

Takao lui raconta donc sa semaine, Midorima ne semblait pas irrité par le comportement de Takao du moins, c'est ce qu'il constate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'en fait sa l'ennuie, mais il n'est pas du genre à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Ça viendra ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu une idée, à partir de lundi, je viendrai te chercher à la sortie, pour voir, comment il va réagir. Tu veux bien? Demanda, Kise en boivent son café.

\- Oui bien sur je veux bien, merci beaucoup pour ton aide, on va au terrain? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui, allons-y. Répondit le blond en ce levant.

Ils partirent donc au terrain pour faire un petit match, puis ils allèrent manger ensemble au restaurant comme à l'heure habitude. Takao aimait les moments passer avec son ami, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Midorima, il aurait pu sortir avec Kise, mais il ne regrettait pas d'être tombé amoureux du vert même si s'était mal parti pour le moment.

Kise raccompagna Takao devant chez lui comme toujours, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et ils rentrèrent chez eux après avoir passé une bonne journée.

Midorima marchait tranquillement en direction du lycée comme à son habitude, mais depuis une semaine, il n'aimait plus autant y aller, tout cela à cause de cet idiot de Takao.

 _"Non, mais il me fait quoi cet idiot, il m'ignore presque toute la journée et arrive à l'entraînement, il fait comme si de rien était et il me parle normalement. Tu me diras, c'est mieux comme cela, il est plus calme et sérieux, ça change, il pourrait être presque sympathique. "_ Pensa Midorima.

Il faut sorti de ses pensés par l'entrée joyeuse de Takao, qui sautiller de joie, il se rapprocha de lui en disant :

\- Salut Midorima, comment va? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

\- Salut Takao, bien, pas besoin de te demander, je vois bien que tu es content, que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda le vert surpris qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille.

\- Rien, rien du tout, je suis juste content. Dit-il en s'asseyant à sa place.

Midorima le fixa surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si joyeux, Takao était assez calme depuis une semaine alors cela, lui a fait bizarre de le voir comme cela.

 _"Il est décidément bizarre en ce moment, quoique, depuis un moment tous les lundis, il semble plus joyeux que les autres jours, mais là c'est plus étrange que d'habitude. Pourquoi est-il comment cela? Rha, pourquoi je m'inquiète autant après tout, je ne lui n'ai jamais demandé de devenir mon ami et encore moins de me coller alors tant mieux s'il ne me colle plus. "_ Pensa le vert en regardant son coéquipier tristement.

La pause-déjeuner arrivée, Midorima regarda Takao qui depuis une semaine maintenant ne manger plus avec lui, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son coéquipier réagissait comme cela.

 _"Est-ce qu'il bouderait parce que je l'ignore et que je lui dis toujours de se taire? Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour ça qu'il m'évite? "_ Pensa le vert en se posant des tonnes de questions du genre.

Pendant l'après-midi, Midorima se concentra sur les cours, car toute la matinée il n'avait pas écouté,il était perdu dans ses pensées qui était centré sur son équipier et son comportement bizarre. Arrivés à l'entraînement, ils firent leurs étirements comme d'habitude puis les tires au panier et pour finir un match d'entraînement. Takao était encore plus joyeux que le matin, il sautillait de partout et apparemment, il avait hâte de finir l'entraînement pour partir.

\- Dit moi Takao, pourquoi es-tu s'y pressé de partir? Demanda un de ses coéquipiers.

\- Ça c'est un secret. Répondit-il en sautillant jusqu'au vestiaire pour se changer.

\- Il est bizarre en ce moment. Dit le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Oui, ça c'est sûr, tient, je viens de me souvenir que je les vu dimanche, il était avec un gars dans un café. Expliqua un des coéquipiers.

\- À oui, ça, il m'en a parlé, apparemment il passe tous ces dimanches avec ce fameux gars, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était. Répondit un autre.

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini de bavardes, vous irez vous changer et rentré. Allez plus vite que ça. S'exclama le capitaine pour les faire taire.

Midorima entra dans les vestiaires pour se changer comme les autres et regarda fixement Takao en comprenant quelque chose.

 _"Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'il est autant content le lundi? Parce qu'il voit ce gars? Mais qui cela peut être? Rha arrête de pensée à cela, cela ne te regarde pas."_ Pensa Midorima en continuant de le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Midorima? Demanda Takao en le voyant le fixer.

\- Rien, rien du tout. Répondit-il en tournant la tête.

Après c'être changé, Takao et Midorima partirent du gymnase pour se rendre à la sortie, soudain des cris de filles se firent entendre, ils se regardèrent surpris et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. C'est là qui aperçut Kise en train de signer des autographes, dès qu'il aperçut les deux garçons, il s'exclama :

\- Kazucchi, je t'attendais, ça était la journée? S'exclama-t-il, en courant vers lui.

\- Salut Ryo, oui tranquille et toi? Demanda Takao en souriant.

Kise le pris dans ses bras et le secouant dans tous les sens et en s'exclamant :

\- Tu m'as manqué Kazucchi. S'exclama le blond en rigolant.

\- Mais enfin Ryo, on s'est vu hier. Rigola-t-il en se dégageant de ses bras.

\- Oui, mais c'est long quand même, oh salut Midorimacchi. Dit-il en remarquant son ancien coéquipier.

\- Salut Kise, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- C'est méchant Midorimacchi, je suis venu chercher Kazucchi. Répondit-il en posant son bras sur les épaules de Takao qui lui Sou rit.

\- Oh je vois et bien je vois laisse alors, à demain Takao. Dit-il, en partant.

\- Au revoir Midorima. Répondit Takao tristement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kazucchi, je suis sûr que le plan de Kurokocchi fonctionne. Allez vient, on rentre. Dit le blond pour le rassurer.

Midorima marchait tranquillement dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui, si son visage montre qu'il va bien, c'était le contraire dans sa tête :

 _"Non, mais, c'était quoi ça? C'est Kise, le gars qu'il voit tous les dimanches et qui le rend aussi joyeux le lundi? Pff, ils se sont bien trouvé c'est deux là. Et pourquoi ça m'énerve autant? Pourquoi suis-je jaloux en les voyant si proche? Je ne suis pas attiré par Takao, alors ça ne devrait pas me déranger, pourtant ça m'irrite au plus au point. "_ Pensa le vert en rentrant chez lui.

Le lendemain, quand Takao rentra dans la classe, il était encore plus joyeux qu'hier, ce qui énerva Midorima qui dit :

\- Veux-tu bien te calmer, Takao, tu me saoul à crier comme cela. Râla-t-il.

Midorima attendit la réponse pleurnicharde de son coéquipier, mais rien ne vient, il se tourna vers lui et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le regard assombri de Takao.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie sociale, au contraire de toi, tu devrais enlever le baller que tu as dans le cul, tu es vraiment chiant Midorima. Laisse-moi tranquille et retourne à ta vie d'ermite solitaire. Si tu continues à être comme cela, plus personne ne voudra te parler, tu rejettes toujours ceux qui viennent vers toi, j'en ai marre de ton comportement, quand tu seras décidé à être vraiment mon ami viens me voir, je serai heureux de te considérer à nouveau comme tels. Répondit-il sèchement.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa place, toute la classe avait entendu sa réplique et était très choquée de l'entendre parler comme cela, lui qui était si joyeux d'habitude.

Midorima le regarda plus que choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde cela.

 _"C'est bien la premier fois qu'il réplique à mes râlements, il n'en a probablement marre que je le rembarre tout le temps. Ermite solitaire? Je fais vraiment cet effet-là aux gens? Il faudrait peut-être que je me socialise un peu. Être son ami? Je ne sais pas si je le considérer comme tel. Est-ce que je devrai le faire? Non, mais tu t'entends Midorima, reprends toi."_ Pensa le vert toute la matinée.

Comme d'habitude, Takao ne se retourna pas pour manger avec Midorima, suite à sa réplique, Takao avait faits un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer, il avait craqué, il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, enfin presque.

Toute la journée, Midorima avait repassé les paroles de Takao en ce demandant ce qu'il devait faire, il n'avait pas écouté ni les cours du matin ni ceux de l'après-midi. Pendant l'entraînement, Takao avait retrouvé un peu son sourire et avait adressé la parole au vert mais juste pour lui parler de l'entraînement, arriver à la fin de la journée, Takao se précipita au vestiaire pour prendre une douche rapide, il avait hâte de retrouver Kise pour pouvoir être consolé.

\- Bah, il lui arrive quoi à Takao? Il est drôlement pressé. Demanda un des joueurs.

\- Va savoir, il va peut-être voir sa copine. Répondit un autre en rigolant.

\- Sûrement, bon si l'on allait prendre une douche. Ajouta un autre en ce dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

En sortant du gymnase, Takao n'adressa pas la parole au vert et se dirigea vers la sortie en silence, quand il vit le blond, il se précipita vers lui.

\- Ryo, je suis trop content de te voir, ça était ta journée? Demanda Takao en souriant.

\- Salut Kazucchi, oui tranquille et toi? Demanda le blond à son tour.

Midorima les regardait au loin, avec un air agacé, le blond le vit et lui sourit, puis les deux garçons partirent en laissant Midorima seul.

Une fois assez lui du lycée, Takao se laissa aller, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, ce qui inquiéta Kise qui s'agroupi en face de lui. Takao pleurait, Kise paniqua alors.

\- Hé,hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit-moi, ce qu'il ne va pas. Kazucchi. S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- J-je...I-il m-m'a...dit...j-j'ai...c-craqué...T'enta-t-il de dire sens se faire comprendre.

\- Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien, il t'a dit quoi? Aller, tout va bien, je suis là. Chut aller respire. Dit-il doucement.

Takao respira, se calma, puis repleura de plus belle, puis se calma. Après c'être calmé, il put enfin expliquer ce qu'il venait de ce passé, il raconta la remarque de Midorima et ce qu'il lui avait répliqué sur le coup de l'énervement.

\- Oh je vois, tu as bien fais , je pense que ça va le faire réagir, calme-toi, tu trembles, allez ça va aller maintenant, avec ce que tu viens de dire, il va forcément se poser des questions. Demain, tu devras garder ton calme et ton sérieux, ok? Il faut que tu lui montres que tu peux être calme et réfléchi. Allez relève toi, on rentre. Dit-il en le relevant.

\- M,-merci, Ryo, sens toi, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Dit Takao en souriant.

Ils se remirent en route, en parlant et en rigolant.

Cela, faisait une semaine que Kise venait chercher Takao à la sortie et une semaine que Takao n'avait pas parlé à Midorima, même pas pendant l'entraînement, il ne le regarder pas, il l'ignorait tout simplement. Quant au vert, il redécouvrait Takao, il le redécouvre plus sérieux, calme et assez réfléchi, il participait de temps en temps au cours, avaient des bonnes notes et tout de même souriant.

 _"C'est dingue, comme il a changé en si peu de temps, il semble plus calme et sérieux qu'avant, il est plus attirant comme cela...attend, j'ai dit attirant là? Je dis n'importe quoi, je sais que je suis gay mais quand même. Fin bon, il faut bien admettre qu'il est séduisant, avant je ne l'avais pas remarqué, car il était trop joyeux et énervant, mais là c'est diffèrent, il a changé. Mais d'un côté son air joyeux me manque, ses "Shin Chan" me manquent. Pourquoi me manque-t-il? Est-ce que je serai..."_ Pensa le vert mais fut interrompu par le professeur qui cria :

\- Monsieur Midorima, je vous prie de faire plus attention au cours et de vous concentrer. Cria le professeur.

\- Oui, pardon monsieur. Répondit-il en se redressant.

Takao le regarda surpris, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Takao dit :

\- Il faut se concentrer Shin-chan. Dit-il en souriant.

Midorima senti son cœur s'accélérer, il le regarda surpris, puis Takao reprit son air sérieux et se retourna. Le cœur du vert continua de s'affoler pendant tout le reste du cours, à la pause repas, Midorima ne lâcha pas le dos de Takao du regard.

 _"Mon cœur s'est bizarrement rechaussé en l'entendant m'appeler comme cela, c'est comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne m'avait pas sourit comme ça. Mon cœur s'emballe encore, est-ce que je serai amoureux de lui? Est-ce que j'aime son côté joyeux et énervant? Est-ce que j'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça et qu'il me sourit ainsi?. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, je suis totalement perdu."_ Pensa Midorima en mangeant.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement, Midorima n'arrêtait pas de penser à Takao, il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, même pendant l'entraînement, il avait raté un panier, car il était perdu dans ses pensées, qui bien sûr concerner Takao.

En sortant du gymnase, le vert vue Takao et Kise ensemble en train de rigoler, son cœur se serra douloureusement, les voir ensemble lui faisait mal sens trop savoir pourquoi. Il les ignora et marcha en direction de chez lui, c'était le week-end, donc, les deux garçons se verront dimanche, à cette pensée Midorima s'énerva.

 _"Non, mais arrête d'y penser, c'est dingue de penser autant à une seule personne, je ne me reconnais plus, être amoureux rend complètement con...Ohla, j'ai bien dit amoureux? Non, non et non je ne suis pas amoureux, pas du tout."_ Pensa Midorima tristement.

On retrouvait les deux amis dans une rue en train de rigoler, ils avaient comme d'habitude pris un café avant de se diriger vers le terrain de basket-ball pour une après-midi de sport.

\- Enfin, on va pouvoir se défouler un peu, cette semaine m'a épuisé, je commence à désespérer que le plan de Kuroko marche. S'exclama Takao avec désarrois.

\- Mais non, ça va marcher, ne t'inquiète pas, en plus, j'ai eu une idée pour le faire réagir plus rapidement. Dit-il pour le rassurer.

\- Ah ouai? C'est quoi ton idée? Demanda Takao curieux.

\- Je te le dirai après le match. Dit le blond en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc au terrain, ils s'étirèrent puis commencèrent leur match, c'était toujours amical au début puis après ils devenaient plus sérieux.

Après une heure de match, ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés, ils étaient à égalité donc il fallait continuer pour qu'il y ait un vainqueur .

\- Alors c'est quoi ton idée? Demanda Takao en reprenant son souffle.

\- À oui et bien je me disais que ça serait bien s'il nous surprenait en train de...comment dire en train de s'embraser. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais cela serait bien quand même, s'il t'aime vraiment, il s'énervera et il réagira. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, je vois, c'est une bonne idée, mais il ne faut pas que ça semble faux comme baiser, il ne faut pas se tromper sur le moment. Dit Takao en réfléchissant.

Kise sembla réfléchir, puis il s'approcha de lui, il posa ses doigts sur son menton, le releva légèrement et dit :

\- Il suffit de s'entraîner, ça te tente? Demanda le blond en souriant.

Takao rougit fortement, puis il sourit et hocha de la tête pour lui dire oui.

Kise rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et les déposa délicatement, ils commencèrent à s'embraser doucement pour apprendre comment embrasse l'autre puis le baiser devenu plus rapide et intime puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Soudain le baiser fut interrompu par une personne qui tira violemment Takao vers l'arrière, cette personne était Midorima qui semblait très énervé.

Il regarda Kise très énervé, mais ne dit rien et parti rapidement avec Takao toujours surpris et choqué, Kise les appela, mais le vert ne s'arrêta pas. Il marcha très rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus possible du blond, puis il s'arrêta dans un coin isolé d'un parc, il lâcha enfin Takao qui était étouffé et qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'embrasser? Demanda le vert très énervé.

Takao le regarda très surpris, il senti son cœur s'emballer, puis il répondit :

\- En quoi cela te regarde? J'embrasse qui je veux, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. S'exclama-t-il.

\- Eu...si...enfin, ça me regarde un point c'est tout. Répondit-il en bé bayant.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Midorima, vraiment pas, j'ai galérait pour m'approcher de toi pour devenir ton ami, puis après y être arrivé, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'ignorer, tu me fais des reproches tout le temps. Puis récemment je me décide à arrêter de te parler, car j'ai compris que cela ne servait à rien de continuer comme cela et là tu t'interposes entre moi et Ryo sans raison valable. Alors, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. S'exclama Takao en finit par pleurer.

Midorima en resta muet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme cela, avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Takao repris :

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre Shin-chan, tu es asocial, solitaire, obsédé par l'horoscope, tu es coincé et...et...tu es tellement détestable...alors...alors dis-moi pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, pourquoi? Demanda Takao en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Midorima écarquilla les yeux, tellement sa déclaration l'a surpris, il ne savait pas quoi faire, son cœur battait très fort et il avait chaud très chaud. Takao continué de pleurer en répétant "Pourquoi" le vert réfléchi rapidement, puis il s'approcha de Takao pris son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Takao ouvrit les yeux en grand, il se reprit et participa au baiser, il posa sa main dans les cheveux du vert et si accrocha, le baiser devient plus sauvage et intense, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, puis Midorima mit fin au baiser.

Takao le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, il recula pour mieux le regarder et essayer de mieux comprendre.

\- P-pourquoi Shin-chan? Je ne te comprends plus, je suis quoi pour toi au juste? Demanda Takao incrédule et totalement perdu.

\- J'ai compris ces dernières semaines que ce que je ressentais pour toi et vraiment fort et que c'est plus que de l'amitié, je..je crois que je t'aime. Avoua-t-il en rougissant et en détournant la tête.

Le visage de Takao s'illumina de bonheur, ce qui fit réchauffé le cœur du vert, Takao s'approcha de Midorima et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Shin-chan. Dit-il en souriant.

Pour la première, Takao fit Midorima sourire sincèrement, puis son sourire disparu, il s'exclama alors :

\- Mais dit moi, pourquoi étais-tu en train d'embrasser Kise si tu es amoureux de moi? S'exclama le vert.

\- Oh ça, c'est simple, je vais tout te raconter. Dit-il en rigolant.

Takao lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, le moment où il est tombé amoureux de lui, son désespoir de lui faire comprendre, la venue de Kuroko, son plan et l'implication de Kise dans tout cela et bien sûr du baiser entre eux.

Après lui avoir tout dit, Midorima lui Sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, puis ils discutèrent pendant tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à tard au soir.

6 mois plus tard :

Les deux garçons étaient en train de s'endormir, mais soudain le téléphone de Midorima sonna.

\- Merde, qui est-ce qui appeler à une heure pareil? Râla le vert en prenant son téléphone.

\- Il est que 22h30, Shin-chan, décroche ta sonnerie me brise les oreilles. Râla aussi Takao qui dormait à moitié.

Midorima décrocha, c'était Kuroko, qui proposaient d'aller au camping pour aider Kise à sortir avec Aomine, quand Takao entendit cela, il se redressa et fit signe à Midorima de dire oui en sautillant de joie.

\- Oui, Kuroko, je viendrai, pas la peine d'appeler Takao, il est avec moi, il vient aussi, mais arrête de Sautiller comme cela, tu vas casser mon lit. Non, Kuroko ce n'est pas à toi que je parle. Oui, à bientôt. Dit-il puis il raccrocha.

Midorima calma, son petit ami en l'embrassa ce qui fonctionna, ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fin.


End file.
